


Crimes against Passion

by sauciemel



Series: Crimes Against Passion [1]
Category: Blackpool, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

It was a normal day here in Kendal. Which meant it was cold and wet. Peter had been stood at the crime scene for two hours. He was pissed off, soaked through, and hungry.  
  
His partner, Andy Plaintiff was the lucky one, he had been called back to the station. Peter knew it was his DCI’S way of punishing Peter. He had been a prick with him most of his career up here. But because of what happened in Blackpool and because his DCI hadn’t been able to get rid of Peter he had taken it upon himself to make Peter’s life even more miserable. So it was because of this that Peter found himself stood here at 4am.  
  
\---  
  
Rose Tyler was awoken at around 2 am with a phone call. It was Jake.  
  
“Rose, there has been an incident up in Kendal.”  
  
“What sort of incident?”  
  
“One of our people seems to have been in cahoots with an alien species.”  
  
“WHAT?” Rose yelled down the phone.  
  
“I know, The boss wants us up there ASAP.  
  
“Ok I will meet you at HQ in twenty” Rose hung up.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had finally gotten a luke warm cup of what the man had called coffee. But he didn’t care it was warm and he wasn’t. he drained it in one gulp. Then he watched as forensics came over.  
  
“What you got for me Sue?” Peter asked the woman in charge.  
  
“Well it’s a male.”  
  
“Ok. Any idea how long? Cause?”  
  
“Dead at least 24 hours, Cause, well that is a puzzler. There are no marks on the body.”  
  
“Nothing?”  
  
“Nope. But his whole body was drained of its blood.”  
  
“Ok curious one.”  
  
“I know, I don’t know of anyone or device that can do that without leaving a mark. We will get back to you once the autopsy is done.”  
  
“Thanks Sue.”  
  
“No problem Detective.” Sue winked and left.  
  
Peter smiled. Then his mobile shrilled.  
  
“Peter?”  
  
“Nat?”  
  
“Sorry I was just wondering when I could come and get my stuff?”  
  
“Erm, I am on scene at the moment.”  
  
“Oh!”  
  
“Yeah.” he ran his hand through his hair. “And why ring this early in the morning?”  
  
“Sorry Peter, I just …..”  
  
“Natalie, you ok?”  
  
“Yeah, I just …… I miss you Peter.”  
  
Peter sighed. This was going to be a difficult phone call. “Nat listen you were the one who walked away, you went back to Ripley. You ended it not me. And I don’t think its fair that you ring me willie nillie to say that you miss me.”  
  
“Peter …. Am …. I’m sorry.”  
  
“I know listen how about we make arrangements for you to come and collect your stuff at a decent hour.”  
  
“And when you have had a coffee.”  
  
Peter knew Natalie was smiling. “Yeah.”  
  
“Ok I will wait for you to call. Bye Peter.”  
  
“Bye Nat.” Peter ended the call.  
  
He looked over as the two beat coppers finally arrived. Which meant he could go to the station. Write up the report of what he had so far. Then home. He grinned at that thought.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had arrived at Torchwood HQ. Pete, Jake, Mickey, Lance and Charlie were waiting in the lobby for her. “Mornin’ team. Mornin’ sir.”  
  
“Morning” chorused back at her.  
  
“So what does our friend in the north have for us?”  
  
“Sue says that our *man* is dead, that his body was drained of its blood.” Charlie answered.  
  
“Ok, so that narrows it down. How long had he been dead?”  
  
“24 hours, they have their top team on it a DC Andy Plaintiff and DI Peter Carlisle.”  
  
“Ok, we will need their files so we can read up on our DC and DI on our drive up.”  
  
“Drive!” Mickey moaned.  
  
“Yes Mickey, we need the van.” Jake butted in before Rose could.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Right then. If its ok with you sir I will take my team up to Kendal to see if we can find this alien.”  
  
“Yes, its fine. Just make sure no more deaths ok. Oh and I think we may have to inform our DC and DI on what it is they are dealing with. Only when it is necessary.”  
  
“Understood. You will be getting their clearance sorted then?”  
  
“ASAP Now go.”  
  
Rose smiled at her Dad as they left.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had managed to get the report done. Then grab a coffee from Kay’s on his way back to his house. Once there he took his wet dark blue overcoat off and then the wet clothes underneath. He took a quick shower. Then he drained his coffee and fell asleep.  
  
He was awoke at around 8 am by his mobile. He turned over still sleepy.  
  
“Carlisle.”  
  
“Sir.”  
  
“Aye Andy?”  
  
“We have a team from Torchwood on their way up sir.”  
  
“Torchwood?”  
  
“Yes and DCI Clarkson is on the warpath that you aren’t here.”  
  
“Shit, I will be.”  
  
“Just thought you could use the heads up sir.”  
  
“Thanks Andy.” Peter ended the call. He was still a little unsure about DC Plaintiff. He seemed to just appear and then wanted to be Peter’s friend. And Peter wasn’t used to that. Not in Kendal anyways. But he had been there to help him through the split with Natalie.  
  
Peter got up and started to get dressed as his memories washed over him.  
  
***  
  
_Things had been good for him and Nat. Ripley had started divorce proceedings. Shyanne had even started to come round to the idea that her Mum had fallen for someone else. Danny had taken to Peter straight away. But knew that was more to the fact that he had stopped Danny from going to prison.  
  
Peter actually liked Danny. Shyanne he didn’t really know. But he would have time to. Or so he had thought, then came John Lumic, the ear pods, the Cybermen and the deaths.  
  
Peter had lost his best friend in that attack, but Natalie lost Shyanne, her grandson and almost lost Danny in it. Ripley had gone all religious and refused to wear the ear pods. So he had survived.  
  
Peter tried his best to help Natalie through this. But she pushed him away. Said it was God’s way of punishing her for breaking her wedding vows. Peter had tried to tell her that hundreds maybe even thousands of people lost loved ones in the invasion. But she was dead cert that she was being punished. Peter knew then he had lost the Natalie he loved. It was less than eight months later that she announced she was leaving him. Going to look after Danny. He had been left paralysed in the invasion. Ripley was staying with Danny as well. So he knew what was actually going on.  
  
It was a mere two months later that he got a phone call from a proud Ripley. Stating that he and Natalie were back together. Ripley didn’t say it but Peter knew he was happy he had got one over the DI. Peter and Natalie had been together for two years by then. It had been 12 months since Ripley had made that call to him.  
  
But in the last 8 weeks Natalie had started to ring him. Saying she missed him. Had she done the right thing. Peter loved Natalie, he always would be the trust had gone. She had admitted that she had started an affair with Ripley 18 months after they had been together. Peter knew that once a cheater always a cheater.  
  
That was two people who had cheated on him. Was it something about him. His wife Andrea had cheated on him with his former DI James Marsden. Peter had been a DC at the time. He was only 24 when he and Andrea had married. She was 30. But he had been smitten. She was tall, dark skinned, had long brown hair and legs that never ended. He was the envy of the force at that time. Then DI Marsden had come on scene. He and Peter became good friends. But unbeknown to Peter, Marsden would send Peter to the crime scene and would then bed Andrea and come to the scene.  
  
It was by pure accident that Peter found out.  
  
Andrea and James had arranged a weekend away.  
  
She spun Peter a story that one of her *girlfriends* had just split with her husband and needed her. Peter, the gullible man he was back then had just smiled and kissed her goodbye,  
  
He didn’t put the numbers together when his DI announced he was off on a weekend break. Peter had been left to deal with the spate of rapes that had been happening.  
  
If the rapist hadn’t of made a balls up of his latest victim, Peter wouldn’t of found him and arrested him and he wouldn’t of seen James and Andrea in the car park.  
  
They had escaped to a hotel not that far from Kendal.  
  
It was late on the Friday night that Peter and the then PC Plaintiff had chased their rapist there. They had been staking out a restaurant that he had headed too. He was hiding. But it was then that Andrea and James came strolling out of the bar across from the restaurant. Peter watched as his wife and his DI were making out in the car park. He felt the bile rise up and had to get out of the car. He knew he was risking the case, but at that moment he didn’t give a shit.  
  
It was lucky for him, **(but unlucky for the rapist)** that Peter ran over to vomit in a bush and happened across his hiding place.  
  
Marsden and Andrea arrived back in Kendal, separate of course early on Monday morning.  
  
Peter was in the station. He was writing up his report on his arrest of the rapist when his DI came in.  
  
“Morning Peter.”  
  
Peter just glared at him.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
Then in came PC Plaintiff. “Sir. Oh hello DI Marsden, have you heard the good news.”  
  
“What good news?”  
  
“DC Carlisle apprehended the rapist on Saturday night.”  
  
“Really Peter?”  
  
Peter just nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak at that moment.  
  
“Where?”  
  
Andy was just about to say when Peter did it instead. “In the car park of Mario’s you know that new Italian 10 miles away.”  
  
James looked at Peter. He also knew that he and Andrea had dined there on Saturday. “Oh really. Good for you Peter.”  
  
“Yeah, wasn’t all I found out though.” Peter knew he had to do it.  
  
“What else?” James gulped. Did Peter know.  
  
“Oh I found out that my wife is cheating.”  
  
“Andrea! Peter are you sure?”  
  
“100% certain, I saw her with him.”  
  
“Do you know him?”  
  
“Didn’t really see him, just her.”  
  
James felt a weight lift from him. Peter knew Andrea was cheating but he didn’t know who with. “Maybe it was a friend.”  
  
“She was just about to shag him on the bonnet of the car.”  
  
James gulped. They had been about to but they noticed a blue car in the car park and had decided to head back to the hotel. “Am sorry mate. Have you told her yet.” James placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder.  
  
Peter then looked at him. “You bastard.” Peter then decked his DI.  
  
“Peter!” James yelled.  
  
“You could of come clean there, but no you try to be my pal still. Well tough, you have been shagging my wife.” Peter was yelling now.  
  
“CARLISLE” Came a booming voice from his DCI Andrews  
  
Peter stepped back.  
  
“Marsden office. Carlisle HOME.”  
  
“But sir.”  
  
“HOME NOW.”  
  
“Yes sir.”_  
  
***  
  
Peter was sat at the wheel of his car as he came back from his memories. He buckled in and the headed for the station  
  
\---  
  
Rose and her team arrived in Kendal. They were straight on scene. Sue met them.  
  
“So any idea which alien?”  
  
“It could be the Amnifours or the Sucklers.”  
  
“Neither of them good.”  
  
“No but the Sucklers usually eat their prey. So I don’t think its them.”  
  
“So Amnifours!”  
  
“Give me another 24 hours and I will have a 100% answer for you.”  
  
“Thanks Sue.”  
  
“Oh the DI and his DC are on their way.”  
  
“They easy to work with?”  
  
“The DC is, the DI well you can work that out yourself.”  
  
“Thanks Sue.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter had gotten one hell of a dressing down from Clarkson. He did try to tell him it wasn’t his fault. The man had turned out to be a member of TW and it was uneventable that a team would come up. But that didn’t matter to DCI Clarkson.  
  
Peter was then ordered to work with them and not let them take over the case. This had happened on his patch and he wanted it solved by his police force. Even if it meant that being Carlisle. So Peter found himself driving back to the crime scene with DC Plaintiff.  
  
Peter then saw Sue’s car pull away. She hadn’t said she was going back to the scene, Peter parked the car. They were on a piece of wasteland. Andy got out of the car first.  
  
“You go and greet our guests, I want to have a quick look at the report Sue made.”  
  
“Yes Sir.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose found DC Andy Plaintiff’s file. She had read it on their drive down.  
  
_Detective Constable Andrew Fletcher Plaintiff  
28 years old.  
Born in Kendal  
Married to Alisa Cromton  
No children.  
Started out at Kendal as a PC , partnered with DI Peter Carlisle for three years._  
  
Then it was just his school records, arrest rate. Nothing important he was a good cop who kept his nose clean.  
  
Then she picked up DI Carlisle’s file  
  
_Peter Robert Carlisle  
32 years old.  
Born in Paisley moved to Kendal  
Started as a PC and soon worked his way to DC and then DI  
Single  
No children._  
  
Nothing much there. Except a small blip. He had been seconded to Blackpool. To help on a murder case. But ended up falling for the lead suspects wife. The case had remained unsolved. He had since split from the suspects wife. There wasn’t a lot of detail in there. But she knew it would come out when the background check came through.  
  
Rose looked up as someone approached. It was the DC.  
  
“Good Mornin’ erm DC Plaintiff isn’t it?” Mickey approached him.  
  
“Good morning and it is.” The DC extended his hand.  
  
“Mickey Smith, Torchwood. This handsome fellow is Jake Simmons, the red head is Lance Harper, the brunette is Charlie Andrews and the gorgeous blonde is…”  
  
“Rose Tyler.” Rose said. “Ignore him.” Rose took the mans extended hand and shook it.  
  
“Miss Tyler, I am to liaison with you and your team.”  
  
“Oh and your DI?”  
  
“Is reading up on the forensics report.”  
  
Rose knew it was because he must have seen Sue leaving and was looking to see if there had been any new developments. “Ah well the lovely Sue Wakefield just left. I didn’t have a copy of the report and I rang Miss Wakefield to drop a copy to us.”  
  
“Right so why did Torchwood have a man up here? Why weren’t we informed.” The DC asked.  
  
“Well 1. We have an operative in most places. 2. We don’t have to tell the local constabulary where our ops are.”  
  
“Ok, well I can tell you that the DI wont be fobbed off with that lack lustre excuse.”  
  
Rose couldn’t help but smile.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had re-read the report and there was nothing new. So he decided it was time to meet this Torchwood team.  
  
He slammed the car door harder than he meant to. He was still pissed from his dressing down. He then saw Andy chatting away with the team. Then he saw her.  
  
Rose Tyler, that was all he needed. An air head heiress in the midst.  
  
\---  
  
“Ah Inspector.” Andy said as he saw the DI approaching.  
  
The others turned. Jake and Mickey looked at each other. Then at Rose.  
  
Rose was frozen in time. It couldn’t be. He had said it could never happen, he could never come and find her. But here he was walking towards her.  
  
Mickey was by her side. “Rose, Rose.”  
  
Rose was momentarily taken back to that day on the beach. The wind blowing her hair but the Doctor’s was still. He wasn’t really there. She couldn’t hold him. But she had told him finally. But he had vanished before he had said it back. She would never know if he really loved her.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
Rose came back to this world.  
  
“It’s not him.”  
  
“Mickey but look.”  
  
“Rose look at him. 1. The Doctor would never let himself look that scruffy. 2. He doesn’t walk like the Doctor. 3. He isn’t running like mad into your arms and snogging you senseless.”  
  
Rose then looked at the man properly. Of course it wasn’t The Doctor. Mickey had, had a doppelganger and of course the Doctor had to have one in the world. Turns out it was a DI from Kendal.  
  
“Sir, this is Miss ….”  
  
“Tyler I know.” Peter said.  
  
“Ah so you know of me?”  
  
“Well I am a detective.”  
  
“I see.” Rose couldn’t help but flirt a little.  
  
“Right then introductions. You know me.” Rose then went on to introduce her team.  
  
“Nice to meet you. Now Miss Tyler.”  
  
“Rose please.”  
  
“Right as I was saying Miss Tyler, why weren’t we informed about an Torchwood operative here in Kendal. President Jones made that compulsive when she was elected in.”  
  
“I do know, I helped write it.” Rose spat back at him. She could see for certain this wasn’t the Doctor, his arrogance and the Scottish Brogue.  
  
“Ok, and you go out on little missions as well?” Peter could play her at this game.  
  
“Enough you two.” Mickey shouted.  
  
“Look your DCI knew about the op up here.”  
  
“But …” Peter went to butt in.  
  
“Wait.” Mickey held his hand up. “We didn’t know he was I cahoots with an….” Mickey looked at Rose.  
  
“An alien.” Peter said. “You can say it. We do know that Aliens exist we cant help but know.”  
  
“Right I am sorry that my friend was patronising. But until you have clearance we cant tell you too much.”  
  
“Clearance?”  
  
“Yes, not everyone knows or believes that TW actually deals with Aliens. Just that we happened to help get rid of some.”  
  
“The Cybermen weren’t aliens.”  
  
“No. but we stopped them and even worser foe coming through to this world.” Rose looked at Mickey. She was talking about the Daleks.  
  
“Right, well when I get clearance you can call me.” Peter turned and headed back to his car. He knew full well that Torchwood would take over the case ASAP. He had heard about them doing it. He waited for his partner to follow him and then left.  
  
\---  
  
“Well what an arse.” Mickey said.  
  
“He is worse than that. I am glad we don’t have to work with him for long.” Rose said as she and her team got back into the van and headed to a Hotel.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had to wait three days before he got the phone call that he was off the case and that it was a TW matter. Then he got yelled at by his DCI again. He decided to take a break. His week had been rather crap. Natalie had been texting him and he had been ignoring them.  
  
Something had bothered him about Rose Tyler. She looked at him for a few moments like she had seen a long lost lover. Then it was gone. She wasn’t anything like what had been said about her in the papers. She was infact arrogant and stuck up. He walked across the little town. He was heading for Kay’s coffee shop.  
  
Kay was the same age as Peter. She was a petite girl. Polite and unfortunately taken. She had fell for a man called Brendan. He worked in an office. Peter and Kay had become good friends when she took over the business from her Grandmother. They had dated in their younger days. But Kay had gone off to Uni and thus met Brendan.  
  
“Afternoon Peter.”  
  
“Hi Kay.” he smiled.  
  
“Oh you look like crap.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Clarkson being an arse again?”  
  
“Big time, not my fault as usual.”  
  
“Did I hear right that one Rose Tyler is up here?”  
  
Peter looked at her. It was common knowledge that Rose worked for Torchwood PLC and Vitex but not that she was an actual field agent. “She is. On some Torchwood thing.”  
  
“Oh. Have you met her?” Kay passed Peter his coffee.  
  
“Yeah, don’t believe what you read in the papers.” he winked as he left.  
  
What happened next shocked Kay.  
  
\---  
  
Peter never got to drink that coffee.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had stepped out of the coffee shop. Then a bright white light flashed in front of him. Then this man stood in front of him. Long flowing black hair. Pale skin. He wore a long flowing leather coat, pants and a dark jumper.  
  
“Sorry mate.” Peter said.  
  
Then the man licked his lips and smiled.  
  
Peter didn’t like the look in the mans eyes, which Peter now noticed were jet black.  
  
The man lay his hand on Peter and then darkness enveloped him.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sitting in the interrogation room that her and the team had been assigned. It was in the Kendal station where Peter worked. Rose had passed him by the odd time. She had been warned by Peter’s fellow workers that he would bed anything. Rose had thought it odd that his co-workers would speak about a high ranking officer like that.  
  
She then learned that Peter wasn’t a person many people liked. She was becoming to see why Peter Carlisle was the way he was. His clearance had come through. Rose had read all about what happened in Blackpool. The fallout that happened with him and Natalie a mere two years later. That she had gone back to her ex husband not a few weeks later. Yes she had lost her daughter and grandchild in the cyber attack.  
  
But he had worked hard to rectify that. But his colleagues wouldn’t let him be. Rose suddenly felt sorry for the crumpled looking DI.  
  
She was so engrossed in his file she missed the activity going on in the room.  
  
“Rose.” Mickey eventually nudged her.  
  
“What?”  
  
“We’ve had activity.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Coffee shop.”  
  
“Right lets…” Rose looked at him. “What else?”  
  
“Someone was taken.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Carlisle.”  
  
Rose looked, she felt her stomach fall. Yes she had just met him and he had been off with her. But she had read everything on him and now he was in danger. “Lets go.”  
  
\---  
  
They arrived at the coffee shop. There were a few officers mulling around. Plaintiff was speaking to a woman. The coffee shop owner no doubt. Rose was just about to go over when she overheard two of the beat officers talking.  
  
“Not that the prick would be missed.” the first said.  
  
“I know, I mean after all that crap Clarkson puts his way he is still here. Why doesn’t he just transfer out.” the second said.  
  
“Clarkson wont let him off that easy. You know how much of a bastard he can be.”  
  
“True.”  
  
The two men then walked away, Rose felt for Carlisle. Yes he looked like the Doctor but she was slowly learning he was nothing like him.  
  
\---  
  
Peter felt himself coming awake. When had he fallen asleep? He then felt he was laying on something cold. He opened his eyes. The harsh bright light almost blinded him.  
  
He looked around as he slowly sat up. He then saw someone lying on the ground next to him. He slowly moved over to the body and spoke. “You ok?”  
  
The body moaned and turned. “No,”  
  
“Ok, we will get out of here.” Peter said.  
  
“Really? The last three people said the same thing and they all died.” the man said.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Fred. Fred Smith.”  
  
“Hello Fred my names Peter Carlisle.”  
  
“Nice to meet you Peter.”  
  
Peter looked at the man. There was something strange about him. “So how long you been here?”  
  
“I don’t know. What’s the date?”  
  
Peter told him.  
  
“Three weeks.”  
  
“That’s a while, one thing baffles me though.” Peter said as he was now stood up and looking around the small room or cell.  
  
“What?” Fred said as he didn’t move.  
  
“You’ve been missing three weeks right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“How come you haven’t been reported missing?” Peter looked at Fred.  
  
“Ah, you caught me out” Fred or as Peter now knew he wasn’t, changed into the pale faced man that he had saw outside the coffee shop. “You are a clever man Peter Carlisle. The others are normally screaming and crying by now. But you are different.”  
  
“Just not scared easily.” Peter said as he stopped walking around.  
  
“Oh like my friend Jacob.”  
  
“The Torchwood man?”  
  
“Ah so you know him?”  
  
“No I have met some Torchwood people.” Peter looked at the alien.  
  
“Well he was good to us for a while. Handed the odd bit of tech our way. But he got greedy wanted more money.”  
  
Peter laughed. “It’s always the same money and power.”  
  
“Yes so we had to get rid of him. But the one I sent to do it left the body behind and now we have a problem.”  
  
“Really.” this made Peter curious.  
  
“You see a body is evidence and that means they will figure out who is behind it and they will contact our leader.”  
  
“And I take it your leader doesn’t know about your little snack fest?”  
  
“No, you are a clever man. It will be a shame to kill you.”  
  
Peter suddenly felt fear. “Kill me?”  
  
“Not yet, you see we can live off of a human for three weeks.”  
  
Peter just nodded.  
  
“And its dinner time.” the man then seemed to fly at him.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was at the scene and had briefed her team. Then she sat with Kay.  
  
“Hello, Kay isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes,” Kay’s hands were shaking.  
  
“You know the detective well?”  
  
“Yes, he is a friend of the family, well his Mum was. He will be ok won’t he?”  
  
Rose could here the worry in her voice. “Sure, is there anyone we can call for you?”  
  
“Yes my husband.”  
  
“Ok, we will make sure he is brought to you.”  
  
“Please Miss Tyler, find him.”  
  
“I promise.” Rose meant it too.  
  
\---  
  
Rose tried her best to keep that promise. But as the days rolled by and turned into 14 she was growing wary that they would find DI Carlisle alive. It was at times like these she wished the Doctor was here. He would know what to do. Rose threw her pen across the interrogation room.  
  
“You ok?” Charlie asked.  
  
“No, I don’t have any idea where to look, what to do.”  
  
“Rose, take a break.” Charlie sat down beside her.  
  
Rose looked at the only other female team member, “Yeah maybe your right, you should too I am sure that Lance could do with a breather too.” Rose winked.  
  
Charlie blushed. “How did you know?”  
  
“I just had a hunch and I could see the way you looked at each other.”  
  
“We aren’t breaking any rules are we?”  
  
“No, not that I am aware of. Go on. Take the rest of the day off. I think we all need too.”  
  
Charlie smiled and left.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sat in a small café across from the station. Kay had closed up for the day. Rose was looking around at the people going about their day to day business.  
  
“May I join you.”  
  
Rose was startled. “Sorry?”  
  
“There are no more seats I was asking if I could join you.?” the man repeated.  
  
“Sorry of course.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Thank you Miss?”  
  
“Tyler. Rose Tyler.”  
  
“My names Smith, Fred Smith.”  
  
Rose looked at the man in front of her. He looked strangely familiar. “Have we met before Mr Smith?”  
  
“I don’t think so, I would have remembered a pretty girl like you.”  
  
Rose knew there was something about this man. “So Mr Smith, what brings you to Kendal?”  
  
“What makes you think I don’t live here?”  
  
“Sorry. Do you?”  
  
“I pop up here every few weeks or so. I have a sick friend who I am taking care of at the moment and I like to take a break now and then. What about you?”  
  
“Oh I am up here on some business.”  
  
“Really. All work and no play,”  
  
“Sometimes.” Rose felt un easy around this man. “Well I am afraid I have to be going.”  
  
“So soon.”  
  
“Yes, duty calls.”  
  
“Well I hope to see you again soon Miss Tyler.”  
  
“Likewise Mr Smith.” Rose wanted to get a check on a Fred Smith ASAP  
  
\---  
  
Peter struggled to move. He felt like he had been on a three day bender, then hit by a truck. He was lying on a make shift bed. He looked down at himself. He was now in just his trousers. His socks, shoes, vest, shirt, jumper and over coat long since torn away. He was staring at the marks on his chest. They had started to heal. But that meant only one thing. That thing would be back soon. Peter had tried to put up a fight.  
  
The first couple of times he had been able to, but the more they took of his blood the weaker he was becoming.  
  
He was so tired. He wanted to sleep but he was scared to. He had still been counting the days down. Three weeks that thing had said. They could live off of him for three weeks. It had been two weeks now. He knew if Torchwood could rescue him they would have. There was one thing that had helped him in those two weeks. Even though he hadn’t known her long, well didn’t really know her. All he could think about was Rose Tyler.  
  
The look in her eyes when she had first seen him. He wasn’t a blind man he knew she was a beautiful girl. But he also knew she was way out of his league. He was a back of beyond shabby DI, she was the heiress to Torchwood and Vitex. But he had dreamt of her.  
  
Some of them had been erotic too. He couldn’t stop himself. Then he heard the door open.  
  
“Ah Detective you are awake.”  
  
The voice sent a chill through Peter. “Please just send me back. You don’t need to kill me.”  
  
“Oh but we do, but not yet. I have already set my sights on your replacement. A beautiful girl. A Miss Tyler.”  
  
Peter felt his heart stop. No. “Why her?”  
  
“She was just in the right place at the right time.”  
  
Peter then watched as the thing walked over towards him.  
  
“Now Mr Carlisle it is time for my lunch.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose had pulled up the name Fred Smith, Frederick Smith. Also Smythe as some spelt it and there was nothing. No one by that name existed anywhere. Her senses were on alert now. She picked her mobile up and rang Jake and Mickey.  
  
“Boys call it a hunch but I think we may have a lead.”  
  
\---  
  
They met up at the café. Jake had brought a device with him that could scan for Amnifours. It only worked if the said alien had been in the room no more that two hours ago. As soon as he turned it on it shot to red. “I think that answers it then.”  
  
“So Fred Smith is the human alter ego of a Amnifour.”  
  
“Looks like it and it looks like he has set his sights on his next victim.” Mickey said.  
  
“So that means….”  
  
“Rose you cant.”  
  
“If it gets Peter… I mean the DI back and the Amnifour caught then yes.”  
  
Mickey and Jake didn’t miss that Rose had used the DI’S first name. “Ok, so how will you contact him?”  
  
“I think I just need to be the ditzy blonde heiress and he will show up.” Rose winked.  
  
“Well we need to get you kitted out.” Jake said.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was indeed kitted out. She had a tracker device so small it was hidden in her bra. They also had a small camera in a button on her jacket. She was wearing contacts. Special ones that allowed her team to talk to her and she could receive info from them.  
  
“Ok then Miss Tyler. You are ready.”  
  
“Ok, I will be back with our DI and the Amnifour too.”  
  
“Ok, just remember...”  
  
“I know as soon as I locate Pet…the DI I will press the tracker and you can trans mat in and get us.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Rose had blushed when she had let the DI’S name almost slip out. She didn’t know what had come over her. She barely knew him. She knew it had nothing to do with the Doctor, and that he looked like him. Peter Carlisle was unique. She had spent some time with Kay chatting.  
  
Kay had a love for Peter like a brother and sister. The more Rose heard about Peter, the more she was growing to like him, but they had only been working together three days when he was taken. Now here she was laying her life on the line to get him back.  
  
Well she knew they would get the aliens too. But she found herself wanting to get to know Peter Carlisle. The thing was. Would he want to get to know her?  
  
\---  
  
Rose walked along the edge of the river. She was looking out across it. The late afternoon sunshine was glistening off of it.  
  
“Afternoon Miss Tyler.”  
  
Rose knew it was him. “And to you Mr Smith.”  
  
“So you still working?”  
  
“Actually I took the rest of the afternoon off, I got quite bored of sitting in meetings. I want to spend some time alone.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Well I could do with the company of a fine and handsome gentlemen like yourself.”  
  
\---  
  
Mickey and Jake were feigning being sick back in the interrogation room. Mickey had seen Rose do this a few times. “She is really good at this.” he smiled.  
  
“Concentrate though Micks, they could vanish at any moment.” Jake pointed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose walked along the river bank with *Fred* until they reached a small bend. This was when he made his move and grabbed her.   
  
Everything went dark.  
  
\---  
  
“Mickey.” Jake yelled as they saw what was happening.  
  
“Ok now we wait, watch and cross everything.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter opened an eye when he heard the door open. ‘No’ he thought to himself. ‘It was too soon for them to feed again and it hadn’t been three weeks yet.’ he felt the pain in his chest as he turned to look.  
  
“We have a guest for you.” Fred smiled as he gently lay Rose on the floor. “But that does mean we wont be needing you sooner that we thought.”  
  
Peter gulped. “Why not just use me for the extra week then you can have more time with her.”  
  
“Mmm I shall think that over. But for now I am tired.”  
  
With that Fred left.  
  
Peter then rolled off the bed with a thud. His whole body ached. But he had to get to Rose.  
  
“Rose.” he whispered.  
  
Rose mumbled and turned over. “Mmm Peter is that you.”  
  
He was startled that she knew it was him. “Yes.”  
  
“Good.” she opened her eyes. “Boys.” she whispered. “I am setting the signal off now.”  
  
“What are you doing?” Peter asked.  
  
“We figured out who *Mr Smith* was. We have a team waiting to come and get him. But first I have to do this.” Rose reached into her top.  
  
For a brief moment Peter thought he was dreaming again. But then she brought out a small round device. Then she pressed it.  
  
A few moments later there was a bright light.  
  
\---  
  
It took Peter almost a month to recover from his ordeal.   
  
He had been poked, prodded, interviewed over and over. He was now their star witness against these Amnifours. He had learnt their names and species from Rose. When they had been transmatted to Torchwood HQ in London, she had popped in every couple of days. Peter had found himself warming to her. It was so much so that he was just about to ask her to dinner.   
  
When there was a sound from his pocket.   
  
\---  
  
Rose was just about to open the door to see Peter.  
  
\---  
  
He picked the mobile up.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Peter, oh my god Peter.”  
  
It was Natalie. He had been expecting this. Somehow she had found out he had been kidnapped. “Nat is fine am ok.”  
  
“Peter I was so worried.”  
  
‘As if’ he thought to himself. “Thanks but I am fine.”  
  
“Peter we need to talk.”  
  
“About?”  
  
“Us.”  
  
Peter burst out laughing.   
  
Rose pushed the door open and smiled at him.  
  
“Nat there is no us.”  
  
‘Bad timing?’ Rose mouthed.  
  
Peter shook his head.  
  
“But Peter. I realised that I do love you and I miss you.”  
  
Peter felt his anger rising. “No Nat you miss the sex. that’s all it ever was really for you.” he blushed as he realised he had yelled that part.  
  
Rose turned her back.  
  
“Besides what would Ripley say?”  
  
“I…”  
  
“You want to have me and him?”  
  
“Peter.”  
  
“Nat its not right, anyway I have moved on.”  
  
“What? When?”  
  
“Oh a few days ago.” Peter looked at Rose as she looked out the window.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“That is no business of yours.”  
  
“What does she look like?”   
  
“She is beautiful and I am just about to ask her out to dinner.”  
  
“Is she there with you now?”  
  
“Yes, goodbye Natalie I will box your things up and have them shipped to you.” he flipped his phone shut.  
  
“Sorry about that.” Rose said as she turned.  
  
Peter stood and threw his phone on the bed. “Just a jealous ex.”  
  
“Natalie from Blackpool?”  
  
He nodded. He had gotten a phone call from Kay two days after he was deemed to be Peter Carlisle and not some alien version. She had told him she had gotten quite pally with Rose and all she had chatted about was him.   
  
“So who it this person?”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“You told Natalie you had moved on.”  
  
“I did. Well I am hoping to. I just need to ask her to dinner first.”  
  
Rose felt her heart beat faster. She hoped to whatever god was out there that he felt something for her like she did for him. “Well I hope she says yes.”  
  
“Well then I better ask her.” Peter said as he and Rose were barley millimetres apart.   
  
“I….”  
  
Peter then leant in and brushed a gently kiss across her lips.  
  
Rose felt her eyes flutter shut as Peter kissed her ever so lightly.   
  
Then he deepened it.  
  
In a matter of moments his hands were in her hair and hers in his.   
  
Peter broke the kiss as he needed air.  
  
Rose was breathing heavy.  
  
“So Rose. Would like to join me for dinner?” Peter was panting.  
  
“Yes I would love to.”  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Peter and Rose quickly parted.   
  
It was a messenger.  
  
Peter had been ordered back to Kendal. His DCI wanted to be debriefed.   
  
“Don’t suppose you could use that transmat thingy again.”   
  
“No.”  
  
“Well then I think we will have to have dinner soon, I need to be there like yesterday.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, don’t want the wrath of DCI Clarkson. Not yet anyway.” Peter sat back on the bed. He was still a little weak. He had been given some bloods while he was in the Torchwood hospital.   
  
“Well we could have dinner here.” Rose said as she bit her bottom lip.  
  
Peter looked at Rose. “Mmmm we could.”   
  
“Right then Detective, I will get all the things we need for an indoor picnic.”  
  
“And I shall bring myself.” he grinned back.  
  
Rose turned and left.  
  
\---  
  
The picnic turned out to be a brilliant idea. They had chatted about each other. Nibbled at the food. They had even kissed a little more. But Peter looked tired.   
  
“Peter I have had a lovely time.”  
  
“Ah I sense a but.”  
  
“But, you are tired Peter.” she ran her hand down his cheek.  
  
“Not that much.” but then he let out an almighty yawn.  
  
“I think you are.”  
  
“I am sorry Rose.”  
  
“Don’t be, you are still recovering, and anyway I can come up and visit you in Kendal.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Course. Now come on lets get you into bed.” Rose blushed. “To sleep.”  
  
“Of course.” he winked.  
  
\---  
  
Life soon turned back to normal for Peter. He had debriefed his DCI about what had happened.   
  
Then he had been given three more days off. Rose had to work those three days. She had told him Torchwood were working on a device.   
  
Then he was back on duty with Andy.   
  
The weeks started to fly by. Rose hadn’t been able to get up for a visit yet. But they were on the phone constant.   
  
Peter was busy packing up Natalie’s things when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and was surprised by the woman stood there.  
  
“Natalie.”  
  
“Hi Peter.” she strode in.  
  
Peter closed the door. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I had to see you Peter.” Natalie then opened her long coat to reveal she had nothing else on. “I miss you Peter.”  
  
Peter stepped back. “Nat, I am sorry but I am with someone.”  
  
“As if, the little heiress is just using you Peter.” Natalie let her coat drop to the floor. She stood there naked.  
  
Peter looked everywhere but her. He hadn’t made love since Natalie. Well not to another person. He had relieved himself a fair few times. Lately it was after Rose had rang him or sent him a text. He shook his head. As he bent down and picked her coat up. “Well you would be wrong.” he wrapped Natalie up in her coat. “I love her Nat.” he said. It was the first time he had actually said it, and he knew he meant it.  
  
“You said you loved me once Peter.”  
  
“I thought I did, I thought I loved you and Andrea.”  
  
“Oh the ex wife.” Natalie rolled her eyes. “Don’t you even want to shag for old times sake?”  
  
Peter shook his head. “No.”  
  
“She really has stolen your heart hasn’t she?”  
  
Peter smiled. “She has.”  
  
Natalie then turned back to the door. “Well this was your last chance Peter. I will be gone and gone for good.”  
  
“Natalie you love Ripley, let me figure this out. You two have had a huge fight, he has gone out and bedded someone and you know that if you bedded me, you would go straight back and tell him.”  
  
“No, its actually my hen night. Ripley and I are remarrying.”  
  
“And you wanted to spend your *last night of freedom* shagging someone else.”  
  
“Just a goodbye one.”   
  
“Well sorry but this ends now. Goodbye Natalie.” Peter held the door open.  
  
“Bye Peter.”  
  
Then he slammed the door shut after her.  
  
A few moments later there was a knock.   
  
“For Christ’s sake Nat leave me the fu…..” he stopped as he realised it wasn’t Natalie.  
  
“Bad timing?” Rose asked,  
  
“No. come in.” Peter smiled.  
  
“I take it that was Natalie running from here crying.”  
  
“Yup. She somehow got into her head that she could come here, naked and try and seduce me into bed for one last goodbye shag.” Peter led Rose into his living room.  
  
“And what did you say to that?”  
  
“Wasn’t that bothered, I mean its her hen night. I told her sorry but I am in love with you. She then said that you were just using me.” Peter then stopped as he looked at Rose. “You ok?”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“You’ve gone pale.”  
  
Y-you just said you loved me.” Rose stuttered.  
  
Shit. Peter had blew it. “Erm” his hand went to the back of his neck. “Yeah.”  
  
“You really mean it?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Then I love you too.” Rose grinned.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Thank Christ I thought I had scared you off.”  
  
“No, but I have to tell you something before we go any further. Well a few things.”  
  
Peter felt his heart drop.  
  
“Peter I have to. You told me all about Nat and Andrea, its only fair I tell you everything. I don’t want us to have anything between us.”  
  
“Rose you risked your life to come and rescue me from an alien.”  
  
“That was to get the alien.”  
  
“Really.”  
  
Rose shook her head. “But you have to know this.”  
  
“Ok. But I think we need some drinks too.” Peter turned and left.  
  
Rose took her coat off. This was the biggest thing she had ever done, bigger than when she had taken the hand of a 900 year old TimeLord.  
  
Peter returned with two glasses and a bottle of white wine. He poured the wine out and then he sat down.  
  
Rose then began. She told him of how she, Mickey and her Mum weren’t from this universe. That there were Parallel worlds. She told him of the Cybermen, Lumic. Her involvement, her Dad, Jake and Mickey. Then she told him about the Doctor. This wonderful alien that she loved dearly, she knew he loved her but it remained unsaid.   
  
She pointed out that she never got any where with the Doctor. Yes she had kissed him but that was when she was possessed. Then she told him about the Battle of Canary Wharf. How she fought with her Mum, Mickey, Jake, this worlds Pete and the Doctor against The Daleks and Cybermen.  
  
Then how she had been ripped from that universe and into this one. Then how the Doctor had been able to see her one last time. She told Peter that she told the Doctor she loved him and before he could tell her he was gone.  
  
Rose was frank about it. She told him she had broke down and wanted to die.  
  
Peter was shocked, but not by that she was from another world or that she had travelled in time. It was that she had wanted to die.   
  
“There is one more thing.”  
  
“Ok.”   
  
Rose took a deep breath. This would be the turning point in where she and Peter were headed. “The Doctor.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well you know how I said Mickey stayed here because this worlds version of him died.”  
  
“Mmmhmmm.”  
  
“Well….” Rose didn’t know how to put this. “You are this worlds version of the Doctor.” There she had said it.  
  
“I am him?”  
  
“No, you look like him. that’s as far as it goes.”  
  
“So is that why you did what you did?”  
  
“God no. yes I was shocked when I first saw you. But I knew almost instantly that you weren’t the Doctor. I then got to know you a little through Kay. You are you Peter. Just as my Mum isn’t Pete’s Jackie. Just as Mickey isn’t Rickey. You look like him but are so much different.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, you smile more, you have this scruffiness about you.”  
  
“Oi.”  
  
“You are passionate about books, you are so different Peter that’s why I love you so much.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes. I love you and I only see you Peter Carlisle.”  
  
“So you think I am scruffy?”  
  
“Well.” Rose blushed.   
  
“Well if you can live with that I think I can live with resembling your old lover.”  
  
“Peter we were never lovers.”  
  
“Good. I wouldn’t want you to compare us.”  
  
“Compare you how?”  
  
Peter then placed his glass down and pulled Rose closer to him. “Like this.”  
  
Rose felt Peter’s hand cup her chin and he pulled her close.  
  
Peter brushed a gentle kiss across her lips. Then he trailed his tongue along her lips. As he did this he brought his other hand into play by trailing it up her side and along the mound of her breast.   
  
Rose felt her breath hitch.   
  
Peter slid his tongue into Rose’s mouth. He explored as if this were their first kiss.   
  
Rose placed her hands into Peter’s hair as she flicked her tongue out to meet Peter’s. then she scratched his scalp and Peter moaned into the kiss.   
  
Peter then moved his hand from Rose’s chin and moved it down to her blouse. He lightly drew his fingers across the front of it.   
  
Rose broke the kiss. “God Peter.”  
  
“Yes Rose?” Peter whispered as he kissed her nose and then moved down to her neck. He brushed her hair away so he could access more skin.   
  
“Mmmm.” was all Rose could say as she lost her self in Peter kissing across from one side of her neck to the other.   
  
Peter smiled.  
  
“Tease.” Rose whispered.  
  
“Aye and yae love it.” his brogue slipping out.  
  
Rose then brought her hands to Peter’s face, she pulled him up. “I think we should take this upstairs?”   
  
“Aye indeed we should.” Peter smiled.   
  
He raised himself from the chair and watched as Rose picked the glass of wine she had been drinking up. “Bring the bottle Peter.”  
  
Peter arched his eyebrow at Rose’s request.  
  
Rose smiled. Oh Peter Carlisle was in for a treat. Rose hadn’t had many sexual partners. Well Jimmy Stone and Mickey were the only two. But she and Shireen had watched a few pornos and Rose had learnt a few ideas. She had never used them before. Well not with someone else in the room. But tonight she wanted to do them all with the man she loved and who loved her back, warts and all.  
  
“Erm I need to lock up.” Peter said as he held the bottle.   
  
“Ok.” Rose could tell Peter was nervous. But for some reason she wasn’t. She had just bared her soul to him and all she want to do was to shag him senseless over and over.  
  
Rose watched as Peter turned all the lights out, checked and locked the door and then he took Rose by the hand and led her upstairs.  
  
Rose held on to Peter’s hand. She felt him tremble. “Peter.”  
  
He turned.   
  
“We don’t have to if ………”  
  
Peter then stepped down on the stair with her and pinned her against the wall in a passionate kiss. “I want to.” he said as he pulled back looking at a breathless Rose. “Besides I want to see what you have planned with the wine.” he winked.  
  
Rose smiled. Clever bastard she thought to herself. Then held onto Peter as they continued up the stairs.  
  
\---  
  
Peter paused outside his room. Was this really happening? Rose Tyler, Vitex Heiress, Torchwood team leader, from another world, loved an alien who resembled him.   
  
Then he looked at her and all he saw was Rose, the woman he loved and wanted have her come over and over while he was buried inside her. Never before had Peter felt such an urge to make love.   
  
He pushed the door to his room. Breathing a sigh of relief that he had tidied his dirty clothes away.  
  
Rose looked around the room as she stepped into it. It was a nice room. For a single divorcee. There was a huge four poster bed. Rose was quite surprised at that.  
  
Peter looked at Rose and was pleased to see surprise in her face as she saw the bed. He had bought it when he was with Andrea. She had hated it the minute he had surprised her with it. He had stupidly thought that all woman wanted a four poster bed.   
  
He bought dark burgundy lace drapes. Deep burgundy satin sheets and a burgundy velvet throw and duvet cover. It was all planned for their wedding anniversary. They spent it apart after Andrea had rowed with him, well at him. She refused to sleep in it and Peter (stubborn as he is) refused to get rid of it. So for the last 6 months of their turbulent marriage they slept in one of the spare rooms in the rickety old bed that Andrea had brought with her.  
  
Peter pulled himself back to the here and now and finally someone who looked like they would appreciate it.   
  
Natalie hadn’t really been bothered. She just wanted to shag Peter anywhere.   
  
Then he thought back he hadn’t actually had sex in this bed yet. Nat didn’t believe him when he had said Andrea and him didn’t sleep in it. They too slept in the old bed.   
  
“I…lo…the bed is lovely Peter. Family heirloom?”  
  
Peter shook his head. “Something I bought and only I ever used it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Aye, no one wanted to sleep or do anything in it.”  
  
“You mean my dear inspector that bed hasn’t seen any action.” her tongue slipping to the edge of her mouth.  
  
“Well I wouldn’t say that.”   
  
“I meant with someone in it with you.” she grinned.  
  
“No,”  
  
“Well we shall have to rectify that.” Rose then took Peter by the hand and bid him to sit on the bed.  
  
He gulped.   
  
“Now Peter, I want you to watch.” Rose was leaning in to him.   
  
He could see her nipples had hardened through her blouse. Oh how he wanted to rip that off of her.   
  
“Peter.” Rose whispered.  
  
“Sorry got distracted.”  
  
“Oh by what?”  
  
“Your erm blouse.”  
  
“Oh, and why did this silly plain blouse distract you?” Rose had a look in her eye.  
  
“Well it was more what is underneath, that was distracting me.” Peter felt his c**k twitch at the thought of what was underneath it.  
  
“Oh well” Rose smiled. She took the bottle from Peter. She drank what was left in her glass. A little Dutch courage. Then she filled the glass back up. “We will have to stop you being distracted Peter.”  
  
Peter gulped and felt the blood run straight to his groin.  
  
Rose then stepped back. “Do you have a lamp Peter.”  
  
“Erm aye”  
  
“Where?”  
  
Peter pointed to the bedside.   
  
Rose walked over. She placed the bottle down and switched the lamp on. It was one of those touch lamps that dimmed and got brighter. She set it so it was dim but enough light to see what she had planned for Peter.  
  
She still held onto the glass as she walked back to Peter. His eyes had never left her. Rose knelt in front of him. She set the glass down. “No touching Peter.”   
  
He gave her a look.   
  
“Not yet any how. I want you to watch me.”  
  
Peter felt his breath hitch as he nodded.   
  
Rose dipped two fingers into the wine. Then she ran them across his lips. “Open up Peter.”  
  
He did and Rose slid her fingers in.   
  
Peter sucked on them like he would if it were her breast.   
  
Rose moved them around his mouth. Then in and out. She then took them out and placed a quick peck on his lip. “Watch me Peter.”  
  
Peter opened his eyes, which he hadn’t realised he had shut.   
  
Rose stood up and took a few steps back. She had picked the glass up. She had noticed he had a dresser that would serve good for what she had planned. She placed the glass on top.   
  
There was a coaster there.   
  
Peter obviously took his coffee in his room on a morning. Then she slowly teased her tongue across her lips. “Strip for me Peter. Everything except your underwear.”  
  
Peter nodded. He stood.  
  
Rose watched as Peter, who must have done this before, because she could watch him do it all night. He slowly teased his jumper up and over his head. Then threw it to the floor. The he slowly undid the knot in his tie.  
  
Rose felt her breath hold as he stripped.   
  
He pulled it through his collar and tossed it to the floor. Then he toed his shoes off and then had a little wobble as he removed his socks. He then tossed them wherever. Then he moved his hands to his shirt. Slowly and seductively he undid the buttons, the cuffs were the last to go.  
  
Rose watched as he revealed his chest to her. She could see the smattering of hair across it. Then she moved her eyes down and saw, that under all those layers and for a skinny Scotsman, he had quite a set of abs on him.   
  
Peter let the shirt fall. then he moved to his belt. he drew that out slowly and threw it behind him. Then he undid his button and slowly moved his zipper down.  
  
Rose could hear the zip hit each tooth as it went down. She felt a twinge in her core as she watched him.   
  
Then he let his trousers fall, he stepped out of them and kicked them away. He was now stood in just his white CK’S  
  
“Sit Peter.” Rose said gently.  
  
Peter did. He could feel his erection in his pants. He was dying to be free from the confines of his cotton briefs.   
  
Rose then said “My turn.” She smiled as she slowly undid the buttons on her blouse. From bottom to top. She knew this would drive him nuts. (well she hoped)   
  
Peter held his breath as Rose moved to her blouse and was quite surprised that she did bottom to top. But then he realised why. Teasing him.  
  
Rose undid the last button and let her blouse fall. then she toed her shoes off. She kicked them away. Then she moved to the waist of her skirt. She undid the button and the zip and let it fall.   
  
Rose wore hold ups.   
  
Rose was now stood there in her white lacy bra and panties, and her natural coloured stockings. Rose then moved her hand to the front of her bra. “I think that this will be distracting you now.”  
  
“A-a-aye it is a bit.” he managed to say.  
  
Rose then flicked the clasp at the front and the bra fell.   
  
Peter watched as her milky white breasts were revealed for the first time. Rose then moved and let it fall from her arms. Then she moved to her panties and slid her hands into the sides and pulled then so far down and then she wiggled.  
  
Peter felt his c**k harden even more as she wiggled and her breasts swung. He had to bite his lip. But a little moan escaped.  
  
Rose smiled as she felt her panties pool at her feet and heard the reaction her little wiggle had got. She made no attempt to remove her hold ups. She remembered from the films that the men always like to remove them. Rose then dipped her finger into the glass of wine and moved it to her nipple.   
  
She gently ran her finger around it as it pebbled even more at her touch. Then she removed her fingers and dipped them again. She moved to the other breast.   
  
Rose then lost her self in the motion. She dipped, then toyed with her nipple and her breast as she moaned lightly. God it felt good. And knowing what it must be doing to Peter.  
  
Peter had his hands clutched into the velvet throw. His c**k harder that it had been, god had it ever been this hard. Then he almost came as Rose changed tact.  
  
Rose opened her eyes as she picked the glass up. She made a small cocoon with her   
fingers.  
  
“Jesus.” Peter moaned.  
  
Rose smiled as she placed her fingers inside herself. She knew what was slowly trickling down her legs wasn’t just wine. She then scooped more up and placed the glass down as she placed her fingers back inside her self. Rose then lost herself completely, she felt herself bucking into her fingers as her other hand pulled and twisted at her breasts. Her breath hitching as she felt the orgasm rush through her.   
  
“Oh God Peter.” she yelled out.  
  
Peter followed her straight away, he hadn’t even been touched. “Rose.” Peter then could stand no more.   
  
Rose slumped back against the dresser.   
  
Peter decided she had toyed with him enough and moved across the room.  
  
Rose was just gathering her breath when she felt his hands on her thighs.   
  
Peter had removed his now wet boxers as he had moved across. “You are a terrible tease miss Tyler.”  
  
“Sorry, I…got a little carried away.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry, I have never had that happen before.”  
  
“I should hope not.” she said as her heart rate slowly started to settle.  
  
“I don’t mean what you just did. God no-one has ever done that. I mean going off in my shorts without being touched.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Peter then smiled at Rose as he looked at the glass. “Oh, there is still some in. Seems a shame to waste it.”  
  
Rose could see a glint in his eyes. “Aye inspector I believe there is some there and I agree. Shame to waste it.”  
  
Peter then dipped his finger into the wine. Then he teased it around her nipple.   
  
Rose threw her head back. Her body still tingling from her orgasm. Then she felt something warm on her breasts. She looked down and saw Peter had taken it into his mouth.   
  
Then he let it go with a pop and then dipped his finger again and moved to the other breast.   
  
Rose closed her eyes and just felt what was happening.   
  
“Open up a little Rose.” Peter whispered as he tapped her thigh gently.   
  
Rose did, her eyes still shut.  
  
Peter then scooped his fingers and placed them in the wine. Then he moved to Rose’s junction between her legs. Then he thrust inside her and then rubbed his hand as the wine went inside her.   
  
Rose almost came as she felt his tongue snaking inside her along with his fingers.  
  
He moved his fingers in and out and licked at her sopping wet lips, a mix of the wine and of Rose.   
  
Rose then started to rock into his hand and mouth.   
  
Peter felt his c**k get hard again. That was quick even for him.   
  
“Peter…please… enough.” Rose panted.  
  
Peter stopped. He looked up at her as she looked down at him.   
  
“I…want you…”  
  
Peter nodded he stood. He looked at her. He wanted to buried in her there and then. He knew they wouldn’t get to the bed. Peter teased her entrance with his fingers.   
  
“God Peter…. Do you have …. Oh god yes….”  
  
Peter had slipped one finger inside her. Rose was rocking. “Do I have what?”  
  
Rose opened her eyes. The smarmy git. Rose then took him in her hand and stroked up then down.  
  
“Jesus.” he moaned.   
  
Rose stroked him as it was his turn to rock in her hand. “You were saying?”  
  
“God Rose…. If you don’t …… I will ..”  
  
“Do you have a condom Peter?”  
  
Peter placed his hand on the dresser. He knew he had some in one of the drawers. He just hoped they were ok. He slid the drawer open a little. His other hand still stroking Rose. He fumbled as he felt round. Then he found it. He pulled out a handful and then dropped them.   
  
“You planning on using them all?” Rose giggled.  
  
Peter looked at her then he placed two fingers inside her as a reply.   
  
Rose almost came. “Oh.. Peter… please I need you inside me …”  
  
Peter took his hand from her and Rose moved hers. She knew they wouldn’t get to the bed. She watched as Peter tore the condom from the packet and rolled it onto himself. Then he launched at her. Pinning her to the dresser. He pulled her in for a hard and deep kiss. Then he pulled one of her legs to his waist as he lined himself up. They broke the kiss.   
  
Rose nodded lightly.   
  
Peter thrust into her.  
  
Rose arched her back as Peter pulled out. She felt empty when he did. Then he rammed back in. “Oh god Rose…. I … cannae hold back …. I need tae….”  
  
Rose knew he was close now. “Peter..” He looked at her as he thrust into her. “Cum for me Peter.”  
  
“You…. Too.”  
  
“Together.”  
  
Peter then took a nipple into his mouth. That was all Rose needed. She screamed his name out as she clamped around Peter. Thus triggering his own release. He thrust a few more times. Trying to prolong their orgasms. Then he let go of Rose’s leg.   
  
She placed it down. Peter withdrew from Rose. He held himself in his hand.  
  
They looked at each other as their breaths and hearts came down. “I need to…” Peter looked down.  
  
Rose nodded.   
  
Peter then stepped into the ensuite. He returned a few moments later with a small flannel. He then placed it between Rose’s legs and cleaned her. Rose felt tears in her eyes.  
  
“Rose you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I?”  
  
Rose shook her head. “It’s … no-one has ever erm…..”  
  
“Rose after what we just done I don’t think there is anything to be shy about.”  
  
“No one has ever cleaned …”  
  
“Oh, well shame on them.” he smiled.  
  
Rose then tried to hide a yawn.   
  
“Tired Miss Tyler?”  
  
“Sorry. Long drive.”  
  
“That’s ok. Shall we go to bed now?”  
  
Rose nodded.   
  
Peter pulled the throw back and then the duvet. “I really like the bed Peter.”  
  
“I know, but alas it still has seen no action.” he sighed.  
  
Rose slid into the sheets as Peter moved the bottle of wine and then got in next to her. “Not yet it hasn’t.”  
  
Peter smiled. He lay down and Rose lay on his chest.   
  
He had never been this happy.  
  
\---  
  
Rose awoke early, no matter how tired she was and the man she was lying next to, she found it hard to sleep in a strange bed. So she had spent the last half hour just watching Peter.  
  
He looked so at rest. His hair was stuck up in places. He had the 5 o’clock shadow going on. But she loved it. She loved every inch of him. Peter had took the fact that Rose wasn’t from this Earth and that he looked like the Doctor with such ease. She had dreaded the moment she had to tell him. But that was past now and they had made love for the first time that night.   
  
Well if you called mad and passionate sex up against a dresser making love. Rose smiled. She reached over to stroke his chin.  
  
Peter felt a tickle on his face. He moved his hand to brush it away.   
  
Rose tried to hide her giggle as Peter brushed his face. Rose then trailed a finger across his lips.  
  
Peter brushed her away again.  
  
She soon realised Peter wasn’t an easy man to wake. So she remembered back to what he had said last night. That the bed they were currently in hadn’t seen any action. Rose felt a smile form. She moved down under the duvet.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was dreaming.   
  
_He was swimming in the sea with Rose. They were both naked. The sun in the background highlighted Rose. She swam over to him._  
  
\---  
  
Rose reached her goal. She ran her hand up his semi hard erection.   
  
Peter moaned a little.   
  
She moved the duvet off of them.   
  
Peter was still asleep.   
  
Rose realised he was dreaming.  
  
\---  
  
 _In his dream Rose had now taken him in her hand. Whispering how she loved the feel of him in her hands._  
  
\---  
  
Rose stroked his shaft down then up. She wanted him hard as soon as she could. She felt the pull in her core for him. She then moved herself to straddle his legs and she took him in her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

_In his dream Rose took a deep breath and vanished. Then he felt her surround his erection with her mouth. He closed his eyes at the sensation._  
  
\---  
  
Rose took his full length into her mouth as her other hand caressed his balls.   
  
Peter moaned and raised his hips.   
  
Rose felt a hand on her head. She gazed her eyes up. He was slowly beginning to wake.  
  
\---  
  
 _In his dream Peter pulled Rose up. “Rose I want to be inside of you. To make you scream my name as you come here in the sea.”  
  
Rose just nodded. Peter then felt her fading. But not the sensation of her lips on him._  
  
\---  
  
Rose felt him stiffen even more in her mouth. She smiled. Then let him go with a pop. She then moved to straddle his hard throbbing c**k, she was on a birth control from Torchwood that covered her, so she held him in her hand was poised to take him into her. She wanted Peter awake for that. “Peter.” she spoke.  
  
“Mmm” he mumbled.  
  
“Peter wake up.” Rose ran her nail down his shaft.  
  
“Jesus woman.” rolled from his lips as he bucked up and as he did Rose moved her hand and lowered down on to him.  
  
Peter felt it. He opened his eyes and was greeted with Rose straddling him.   
  
“Morning?”  
  
Rose didn’t say a word. Then she moved her hips.  
  
“Oh god yes..” Peter said as he closed his eyes. He then held Rose’s hips as they slowly found a rhythm.   
  
Rose arched her back as she started to quicken.   
  
Peter bucked up hard as he could. Wanting to see her cum.   
  
Rose then reached between them and toyed with her cl*t.   
  
Peter’s orgasm hit him out of the blue. Her name tore from his lips.   
  
Moments later Rose came around him and she screamed his name.   
  
As they came down from their high Peter pulled Rose in for a kiss. Then rolled on to his side and he felt himself fall from inside her. He looked down. “Erm Rose.”  
  
“It’s ok Peter I am covered. And can I say this?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your bed has seen some action.”  
  
They both started to giggle.  
  
\---  
  
They spent the next few days in the house and garden. Making love, picnicking and discovering more about each other.  
  
Peter learned all about Rose’s life since she had come here. How she now had a little brother called Tony. How she had settled in to this world. Her Mum, Jackie, her dad, Pete, ran Torchwood and Vitex. Rose was seen as her daddy’s little princess. She went to Vitex parties, acted the hostess sometimes. But Peter now knew it was a cover for who the real Rose Tyler was. She was a feisty 24 year old, he was almost 33.   
  
Then came the questions Peter had been expecting.  
  
“So what about your family. Any siblings?”  
  
Peter was sat on the floor in his lounge. Rose had her head on his lap. He brushed her hair. “Got an older brother and Sister, 2 nieces and a nephew, parents dead. Gran died a while back.” he skirted over the details.  
  
“Sorry Peter.” Rose moved her hand to his face.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Prying.”  
  
“Your not prying, am just not used to chatting about my family or my past.” he moved his face into her hand and kissed it. “My sister is called Erin, she has Steph, Laura and Timmy. My brother is called Matt, single, alcoholic been in and out of jail for years, I only hear from him when he needs something.”  
  
“And Erin?”  
  
“I get a phone call now and then, birthday and Christmas cards. I send stuff up for the kids.”  
  
“You said your parents were gone?”  
  
“Yeah. Mum died when I was 9, Erin was 14, Matt was sixteen. Hit and Run. They never found who did it.”  
  
“I am so sorry. My Dad, my real dad died when I was 6 months old. I never knew him, then I asked ….” Rose looked at Peter.  
  
“The Doctor?” Peter asked.  
  
“Yeah, he took me to the day he died. He had died alone and I didn’t want that. But I did something stupid.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I stopped him from dying. I tore a hole in time and these creature things called Reapers came through. People started dying. The Doctor had to sacrifice himself. But in the end my dad worked out what was going on, he had to die, he had to walk out into the road and get run over.”  
  
“Oh Rose.”   
  
“I knew it had to happen, the Doctor came back and I went to his side. He didn’t die alone.”  
  
Peter leant in and kissed her.   
  
“Your Dad?”  
  
“Ah now that’s a different story. He and mum were so in love, they had their arguments like all couples. Life was good, but then mum died, not straight away she fought. But we never got to see her. Dad did, the day after the funeral he hit the bottle and never stopped. He died when I was 12.”  
  
“Oh Peter.” Rose felt her heart hurting for him.  
  
“Gran stepped in and raised us, well me, Erin was 17 now, Matt 19 so they had lives of their own. I had a happy time with Gran, until I was 16, then she died in her sleep.”  
  
Rose decided to change the subject, “So what made you want to get into the police.”  
  
“Well I went a little of the rails after Gran, I mean in the space of 7 years I lost my mum, dad and Gran, Matt was made my guardian, so I dabbled.”  
  
“Dabbled?”  
  
“Drugs, I never touched drink, not after what happened to Dad, but Matt did both. Then one day we got caught shoplifting. And I was intrigued by the way the police went on. Matt called them scum. So you can imagine his face when I went to college, then Uni and enlisted on the force.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So I found myself looking for a job after I had graduated, I applied to a few constabularies, Glasgow, Edinburgh, the Met, Northumbria, the north lakes. And I only got accepted by North lakes. So I ended up in Kendal.”  
  
“Wow. As a ?”  
  
“PC, I bought this place, threw myself into my job, wanted to work my way up. Then I met Andrea, got married after 9 months, spent the next few years regretting it, she changed as soon as the ring was on her finger, wasnae until later after I made it to DC that I found out she was shagging my DI and best friend. I found out whilst being on a stake out, which he was supposed to be on. They had secreted away for the weekend, the suspect hid out near by and I saw them together. I gave him the chance to come clean, but no, so I decked the bastard. So we divorced, she is still with him as far as I know, I made DI not long after. Then I kept my head down. Then Blackpool happened.”  
  
“Blimey Peter, you do things the hard way.” She smiled.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You need someone who loves you for you, not just for a shag or whatever.”  
  
“Oh and do you know someone?”  
  
“Actually I do have someone in mind.”   
  
Peter leaned in. “That being?”  
  
“Well Jake did say you looked a bit of all right.” she teased him.  
  
“Jake? Wont Mickey be jealous?”  
  
“Mmm, s’pose, you will have to make do with me.”   
  
“I think I might be able to handle that.” Peter then kissed her.  
  
\---  
  
All to soon Rose’s four days were up. She had to get back.   
  
Peter did too.   
  
“I miss you.” he said as she placed her holdall in the boot.   
  
“I haven’t gone yet.”  
  
“I know,”  
  
“You will be fine Peter.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, plus your coming to London soon.”  
  
“That is two weeks away.”  
  
“Yes I know, but it will fly by.”  
  
“I hope so.”   
  
Peter then picked Rose up in hug and kissed her. “I love you Rose Tyler.”  
  
“I love you Peter Carlisle and don’t forget it. Now I really have to go.”   
  
Peter smiled and opened her car door for her. Then watched as she drove off.  
  
\---  
  
Peter headed into work the next day on a high. Plaintiff didn’t miss the happy look on his DI’S Face.   
  
“Good week sir?”   
  
“Yeah.” Peter smiled and hung his trademark dark blue overcoat up. “What have I missed?”  
  
So with that Peter was thrown into the deep end. There had been an attack. The woman who had been attacked was in a coma, there were no witnesses either. Plaintiff explained about the place of the attack. Peter took notes as his DC explained. “Right I think a trip to the scene is called for.” Peter said as he placed his pen down.  
  
“Ok, I will go commandeer us a car.” Andy pushed his chair out.  
  
“An unmarked one if possible Andy.”  
  
“Will try sir.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose had stepped back into Torchwood HQ the same morning Peter headed back into his job. She smiled and said morning to the two girls on reception.  
  
She walked to the lift and was greet by a grinning Mickey and Jake, “What’s got you two so happy?”  
  
“Well a few things. 1. You look like the cat that got the cream. 2. We think we have found another part for the *project* and 3. Lance proposed to Charlie.” Mickey said.  
  
“What? When?”  
  
“Day before yesterday.” Jake said with a smile.   
  
“Where are they?”  
  
“Pete gave them the rest of the week off.”  
  
“Good for them, but that also means more work for us as we are two team members down.” Rose pointed out as they all rode the lift up to her office.  
  
“I know.” Mickey rolled his eyes.   
  
“So what new cases are there and where is the new piece of the *project*?”  
  
\---  
  
Peter arrived on scene. It was a small car park. It was off road too. The sort of place you would go *parking* Peter smiled. He had done that before. Take your girlfriend there in a car and get bit physical. Not here but when he was younger. It was the cough of his DC that brought him from his memories. “Right, this place has been cordoned off since the attack right?”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“No-one has set foot in it apart from forensic, the ambulance team and you right?”  
  
“Yes, you can see that our footprints have been coloured so to know who was where.”  
  
Peter crouched down. He looked at the coloured set of footprints. “They all accounted for?”  
  
“Yes sir, I did it myself with forensics.”  
  
“Ok, good job. But if they are all accounted for. Then who made these.” Peter pointed with his pen. He hadn’t stepped there that much he knew. He looked at the footprint Andy made, it was the same as his coloured ones. “I think we need …….” then they heard the sound of a branch snap.  
  
\---  
  
“So there was a small breech two days ago?” Rose asked as she sat at her desk.  
  
“Yeah, it was only for a few seconds. Nothing came through, it didn’t seem important.” Mickey said.  
  
“It was in a small wooded area not far from where Peter lives, you could have said, we could of investigated.” Rose pointed out.  
  
“We were going to, but Pete said no. There were no reports of alien activity so he said to let you be.”  
  
Two minutes later Rose’s desk phone went off.  
  
“Tyler?”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Dad! Hi.”  
  
“I need to see you and the team up here now.”   
  
“On our way.” Rose replaced the receiver. “We are needed upstairs.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter stood up slowly. He took in the wooded area around him. Then he heard another twig snap. “Andy.” he whispered.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Slowly get back to the car and radio for help.”   
  
“Sir what about you?”  
  
“I will keep whatever is out there focussed on me. Now go.” Peter urged.  
  
Andy did. He took small steps as he backed towards the car.   
  
Peter kept his eyes peeled on the woods in front of him.  
  
\---  
  
Rose, Mickey and Jake were seated in the directors office. “Right, we need you lot up in Kendal ASAP.”  
  
Rose felt her heart stop for a second.   
  
“A police report has just been filed. A woman was attacked on the site, the same day that we read the small breech. Now the report says that the woman is in a coma, there were no witnesses. They are waiting for their lead DI to come back and take the lead.”  
  
“Who wrote the report sir?” Jake asked.   
  
“Why do you want to know?” Pete asked.  
  
“Well if its someone we have worked with before it will be easier.”  
  
“It is someone you have worked with it was a DC Andy Plaintiff. I have just had a call that the DC and the lead DI are on site.” Pete looked at Rose.  
  
“You mean DI Carlisle?”  
  
“Yes, but there is one more thing. We had another breech alert but it is open and hasn’t shut. That is why I want you three up there. Charlie and Lance are on their way there now.”  
  
“Ok, shall I inform the DI we are on our way?”  
  
“I think it would be best, let him know that it’s a non human threat he has up there and you will be there ASAP.” Pete told Rose.  
  
“Ok sir,”  
  
“Right all your stuff is assembled and the van is ready and waiting for you.”  
  
“Thanks.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Good luck”  
  
\---  
  
Peter heard his phone ringing. It was the ringtone he has set for Rose. Of all the times for her to ring. He ignored it. He saw a shadow pass in front of him. Then his phone went off again.   
  
Andy had made it to the car. He radioed that they needed back up. The message came back.   
  
**_“We cant send back up.”_**  
  
“Why?” the DC asked.  
  
 ** _“It’s a Torchwood matter. They are trying to reach the inspector as we speak.”_**   
  
“Ok.” Andy knew then it was another case that would be handed over to TW. He moved back out of the car and over to the DI.  
  
“Sir.”  
  
“What?” Peter asked. He was watching the woods.  
  
“No back up.”  
  
“What?” Peter said a little louder than he meant to.  
  
“They say it’s a Torchwood matter.”  
  
Then Peter’s phone rang.   
  
“You may want to answer that.” Andy told him.  
  
Peter took his mobile out. “Hello?”  
  
“Peter.”  
  
“Rose, now is not a good time.”  
  
“It’s not a social call Peter, we are on our way to you. I just wanted to tell you that its an alien threat Peter.”  
  
Peter gulped as the thing he had been looking for stepped from the woods. “Ah.”  
  
“Rose, we have a blip on screen.” Jake said.  
  
“Where?” Rose knew they had Peter and Andy’s readings on screen.   
  
“Erm.” Jake looked at Mickey.  
  
“Jake.”  
  
“It’s in front of the inspector.” Jake finally said.  
  
“Peter. The alien is…”  
  
“Right in front of me.” he finished her sentence.  
  
Rose felt her heart stop. “Peter…” she didn’t know what to say, they were hours away.  
  
“I know Rose.” he held onto the phone.   
  
The alien just stared at him and Andy. It was about 7 ft tall. Was bright yellow. It had horns, it looked humanoid, had a torso like a man, arms and legs, it wore dark short like things on it’s legs.   
  
“Doctor?”  
  
Peter looked at the alien as it spoke.  
  
Rose heard it speak too, it had called Peter Doctor.   
  
“Erm.”  
  
“Peter play along please.” Rose urged.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You not in suit?” the alien spoke.  
  
“No, I erm fancied a change.” Peter spoke.   
  
“Just keep it talking Peter, we are getting there ASAP.” Rose said.  
  
 _“Rose”_ a voice came over the comms link in the van.   
  
“Lance?”  
  
 _“Yeah, we are about 5 minutes away.”_  
  
Thank God Rose thought, “Brilliant. don’t ambush it. It thinks Peter is the Doctor, so that means it has crossed the void somehow.”  
  
 _“Will do, we will take the lead from the inspector Rose.”_  
  
“Ok, Peter.” Rose spoke into the phone. “Lance and Charlie are a few minutes away. They wont take over until you give them the nod to.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Aye.”  
  
“You Scottish?”  
  
“Undercover.”  
  
“Ah, you hiding from the Darkness too, that why you cross void like me.”  
  
“Erm yeah, but why did you attack that woman?”  
  
“Not me, it was mate, it has been dealt with, came here to hide from Darkness. Sorry for woman getting hurt Doctor.”  
  
“Right.” Peter nodded.  
  
“Can you help stop Darkness Doctor?” the alien asked  
  
“I can try, I have two friends arriving soon. They are part of the thing I am using to stop the erm Darkness, you will go peacefully with them ok.” Pete’s voice didn’t portray how he felt inside.   
  
“Yes Doctor, I am sorry for what mate done.”  
  
“Well we will deal with that later.”   
  
Then Lance and Charlie pulled up.  
  
Peter stood back as he watched the yellow alien go with them.  
  
“Peter”  
  
He heard the worry in her voice. “Andy you go home, I will sort out the report.”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Andy, it’s a Torchwood matter.”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“Rose. You there?”  
  
“Yeah. You were brilliant.”  
  
“I was shitting myself.”  
  
“You did good, you kept it talking and no one else got hurt.”  
  
“Yeah, but what did it mean the void and the Darkness?”  
  
“Ah, that is something we are trying to find out. The Void, that is the space between parallel worlds.”  
  
“So you crossed that when you were first here.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Right, I suppose I should pretend to write the reports, because this will be taken from my hands in the light of day no doubt.”  
  
“You are a clever man inspector.”  
  
“Thank you.”   
  
They spoke for a few more minutes, then they rang off.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had intended to pretend to write the reports but Clarkson was in when he got back. It was 3 am when he had finally finished up a draft of a report. Clarkson really had it in for Peter. He had deemed the report utter crap, Peter had finished it proper at 5 am.   
  
Rose and the rest of her team arrived at the station at 6 am. She spoke to the desk sergeant and he lead her up to Clarkson’s office.  
  
“Ah Torchwood.” Clarkson said. “Thought I had seen the last of you lot.”  
  
“Never, we have people up here all the time. We need the report and to speak with DI Carlisle.”  
  
“The report was crap, I know it was another alien thing.” Clarkson said as he handed over the report. “The DI is no doubt napping in his chair by his desk in the squad room.”  
  
“Thank you DCI Clarkson.” Rose faked a smile. All she wanted was to see Peter. Jake and Mickey had dropped Rose off and left to meet up with Lance and Charlie to see what info they could get.   
  
Rose walked into the squad room, it was shift change. She spotted DC Plaintiff. “DC Plaintiff.” Rose called out.  
  
“Miss Tyler.”  
  
“Hi, erm where is the DI?”  
  
“In there.” Andy pointed to a door.  
  
“What’s in there?”  
  
“Relatives room. Its got a comfy couch in there.”  
  
“Oh.” Rose realised that Peter had indeed needed to catch some shut eye. She pushed the door open.   
  
Peter was on his back. He still had his glasses on. Some notes he had been reading had fell to his chest and floor. He looked so peaceful. Rose walked over and knelt by the sofa. She ran her hand across his cheek. “Peter.” she whispered.  
  
“Mmmmm” he mumbled.  
  
Rose then kissed him lightly on the lips. “Peter wake up.”  
  
He stirred then opened his eyes. “Hi.”  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“I must of nodded off.”  
  
“Must of, you are needed to come and assist with Torchwood.”  
  
“Again? This is becoming a habit.”  
  
“I know, maybe you should join us.” Rose joked.  
  
“There a job going?” Peter teased.  
  
“Alas no.”  
  
“Ah well I cant join.” Peter then pulled Rose in for a passionate kiss.  
  
\---  
  
 **So the weeks started to roll by…**   
  
Peter visited London, he didn’t meet Rose’s parents. They just did touristy things. They had built the London Eye, not the suspension bridge they had planned. Rose told Peter about all the problems there had been with it on her Earth.   
  
They were learning each other’s likes and dislikes.   
  
Then Rose had told him she had to go away for a couple of weeks. She couldn’t tell him anything more. But he knew she had her job and he had his. His arse of a DCI had put him onto nights.  
  
So it was with that that 6 more weeks passed without him seeing Rose. They spoke and text each other. But he was working a case. Rose was busy with hers.  
  
But fate dealt them a hand.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had just stepped back from her little trip.   
  
“Anything?”  
  
“I saw him, he was on a shuttle or somethin’ I couldn’t speak to him and he had his back to me. But I didn’t see Donna this time.”  
  
“Maybe next time.” Jake said.  
  
Then Pete came in. Lance was beside him. “Rose can I have a word?”  
  
“Sure, be right back.”   
  
Pete took her and Lance into the office. “There’s no easy way to say this so I will just come out with it. Lance is leaving your team.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I want to marry Charlie, and you know the rules about married couples.”  
  
Rose nodded. Married couples could not work together or in the same department. “But…”  
  
“Me and Charlie have spoke over this, she is more of an asset to the team than me. Besides I can go back to what I was doing before TW recruited me.”  
  
“Back on the beat?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“A PC on the beat?”  
  
“Yes Rose. I loved it, I want to go back. The director has an idea to put to you.” Lance winked. “I will leave you to it, I need to go clear my desk.”  
  
Rose watched as Lance left. “What’s this idea then?”  
  
“Well, you know we like to recruit good people, and you have an opening on the team.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Well you were the one who pointed out that having a member of the police force on the team was good for when you needed to work with other forces.”  
  
“Yeah, but I…” Rose then looked at her Dad. “Are you saying what I think your saying?”  
  
“Maybe what do you think am saying?”  
  
“Peter!”  
  
“Yes,”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Well you keep saying he is wasted up in Kendal, that his DCI hates him. He hates it. Maybe if he had a promotion he would change jobs, well he will still be a DI but paid a lot more, work in a better environment and get to see you everyday, even when you were sent on field trips.”  
  
“But he might not….”  
  
“Ask him Rose. If he is interested I will personally phone his DCI and tell him.”  
  
“Ok.” Rose hugged her dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter had, had a crap week. He had been stuck out in a field, in the pouring rain all night. Then to add insult to injury, the DC he had been with. (Andy was on leave) had buggered off and left him. His phone was in the car. He had to walk 5 miles back to the station. He had just finished showering and was just about to get ready. When his mobile shrilled (it had been left on his desk when he got back)  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hi Peter.”  
  
“Rose.” his day had just gotten better. “Your back?”  
  
“Well on a little break. How’s you?”  
  
Peter then told her what had happened.   
  
“The bastard.”  
  
“I know, I am sick of it now Rose. I try and try and I still get all this crap. I am thinking of putting in for a transfer. Let them win. Even if I have to drop a rank I will. I cannae stay here now.” Peter slumped back.  
  
“Well I may be able to help.”  
  
“How?”  
  
Rose then told him of the vacancy and that her Dad had suggested Peter. Not because he was his daughters lover, he was good at what he did.   
  
“You mean it?”  
  
“Yes, if you want it. Plus Director Tyler will call Clarkson personally and tell him that the best DI in North lakes has been offered a promotion.”  
  
“Wow, I would love to Rose.”  
  
“You mean it?”  
  
“God yes, I have nothing here for me any more, well Kay but she is married and happy.”  
  
“What about the house?”  
  
“Ah well Kay has been badgering me for years to sell to her. So I think I could manage to do that. I can place my stuff in storage while I find somewhere in London.”  
  
“Well you could always…. Move in with me?”  
  
“Mmmm now that sounds even better.”  
  
“So you want me to set the ball rolling?”  
  
“Yeah, I will wait for the shout from Clarkson, then fill the paperwork in. I will speak to Kay ASAP.”  
  
“I cant wait.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Me too, this day started of shitty but it just got better.”  
  
“It has that. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Peter rang off.  
  
\---  
  
Rose went and spoke to her dad. He smiled, he wasn’t doing this so Rose could have her lover near, he had read up on the reports from Kendal, how DI Carlisle had buried himself into his job ever since the Blackpool incident. Also he knew he could handle himself. He had been abducted by and alien, helped keep one calm. He knew that the team would benefit from his expertise he also knew Rose wouldn’t let her personal relationship with him come into the team. They would be DI and field leader first.  
  
So he went to his office. He had already set the forms out, he would make the call and fax both Peter and his DCI the forms.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had gotten ready and was sat at his desk going over the new cases that had landed in his in-tray, when he heard it.  
  
“CARLISLE OFFICE NOW.”   
  
He got up and headed to the office.  
  
“I have just had a phone call from the Director of Torchwood. Seems they have a job to offer you.”  
  
“Really sir?”  
  
“Yes, said he had heard good things about you, that you had a good past history on closing cases. I think it may have something to do with that you are shagging his daughter.”  
  
Peter felt his anger spike. “I doubt that sir.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“It could be the reasons you stated, I have a good case history, its just a coincidence that I am dating his daughter and I might not be part of Miss Tyler’s team.”  
  
“Aye well, pigs might fly too. No matter what I cant wait to be shot of you. You have caused me more crap than ever. After that Blackpool incident, then the Cybermen, you then get kidnapped for a while. I am well rid.”  
  
“Aye.”  
  
The DCI handed the forms over. “They want you to start ASAP, I told them you have to work a months notice.”  
  
“Aye sir I know.”  
  
“But we came to an understanding. You have enough leave to cover that time. So effective of when you fill those in and get them back and you get the formal offer you are on leave. So piss off, you don’t need to come back here. Oh leave your warrant card at the desk. Plaintiff will deal with your cases.”  
  
Peter tried to hid the smile he felt inside him.  
  
\---  
  
So it was two days later that Peter got the formal offer. He had spoken to Kay and she was over the moon. Peter then got someone in to come and catalogue and remove the stuff he wanted to be stored away. He and Rose had chatted over what he could bring when he moved in.   
  
So it was that he watched as his beloved bed was dismantled, he had other furniture moved away to storage. Kay had popped in as he had told her he had a few bits he didn’t want. Kay wanted them.   
  
He had shipped Nat’s stuff to her weeks before. So now he was packing, books, DVD’s, his clothes and other stuff ready for the removals to come and get it. They would ship it down to London. He would spent his last night in Kendal in a hotel and then get the Zeppelin down to London.  
  
\---  
  
Unbeknown to Peter. Rose knew how much Peter loved his bed. She loved it just as much. So she had gotten her Dad to intercept the man and have it shipped to the flat and not storage. She had told Peter to pack the velvet throw and duvet. She loved them as much as she loved Peter.   
  
The bed arrived the day before Peter would, then the day Peter was coming his personal items arrived. Rose looked at the boxes in her spare room. She had decided that it would become an office for her and Peter. Peter had all his books in his office. She glanced at her watch 3 hours and Peter would be here.  
  
She was going to surprise him by meeting him at the station. She knew the Paps would be around but she didn’t care. They had called it a *Fling* her being with Peter. But she knew it was the real thing. But she also knew if they didn’t stop the stars going out and the Darkness coming it would all turn to hell. That was why she was looking for the Doctor. But she could deal with that another time.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was sat in his seat on the Zeppelin. Rose had told him a car would pick him up and take him to the flat. hopefully his stuff had arrived. He then heard the announcement that they had arrived in London. He had his briefcase and a small overnight bag, just incase his stuff didn’t get there on time.  
  
Rose was looking into the crowd for him. Then she saw him.   
  
Peter was walking towards the exit.  
  
Rose then saw the resident Pap. And he yelled her name.   
  
“Miss Tyler, is it true you have dumped the DI?”  
  
Peter heard Rose’s name then he spotted her. He could see she was about to be mobbed with questions. He walked over and heard the question leave the Paps mouth. It was then that he placed his bags down and pulled Rose in for a kiss. Not a peck but a passionate one.  
  
The Pap was dumbstruck, so much so that he didn’t take a picture of the moment.   
  
“In answer to your question, no she hasn’t dumped the DI, I love Rose, and here’s a scoop I am moving in with her. I also know the laws so back off.” Peter said, then he picked his bags up and took Rose’s hand in his.  
  
“Wow.” she said as they exited the station.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You gave him what for.”  
  
“Well I do have my uses you know.”  
  
“Oh I do know, now how about we go home.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Your stuff came.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“There wasn’t much there.”  
  
“Oh I don’t have that much stuff, the other stuff is in storage. Your flat is too small for it all.”  
  
“Our flat Peter.”  
  
“Yes our flat.”  
  
Rose smiled and clasped Peter’s hand. They had three days to unpack his stuff and be Rose and Peter before he was told exactly what was going on in Torchwood at that moment.  
  
\---  
  
They arrived at the flat and Rose let them in. She turned on the lights and then led Peter into the spare room.   
  
Peter looked at his boxed belongings.   
  
“You ok Peter?”  
  
“Yeah, its just …..” he ran his hand on the back of his neck. “If someone had told me this time 12 months ago I would be working for Torchwood PLC, living in London and madly in love with Rose Tyler I would have decked them.”  
  
Rose laughed. “Well you deserve it Peter.” Rose nudged him.  
  
“I suppose I should open the clothing box and get some clothes out.” Peter shrugged as he walked over to said box.  
  
Rose then had a fleeting idea. She tore her clothes off as Peter was busy opening the box. “Or we could be like this for three days.” Rose said as she tossed her panties at him as he turned.   
  
They hit Peter in the face and Rose giggled. Peter then looked at Rose. She was naked and looked so beautiful. His heart ached with the love he felt for her. “Well that is another option yes.” Peter smiled as he sniffed her panties and tossed them back. Rose smiled as she watched Peter do a strip. He had learned the Rose like to see him undress and for some strange reason dress too.   
  
Rose felt the pull in her. She wanted Peter so bad. But she wanted him to finish doing his striptease first.   
  
Peter ended his striptease by tossing his boxers at Rose, who repaid him by sniffing them and tossing them back. “Now Mr Carlisle I think we should eat. Cant have you wasting away can we?” Rose winked as she turned and headed to the kitchen.   
  
Peter was close behind her.   
  
\---  
  
Rose had turned the lights on in the kitchen. She was bent over looking in the fridge when she felt a hand snake between her legs.   
  
“Food can wait Rose.” Peter growled.  
  
Rose didn’t move. She closed her eyes as Peter’s fingers found her pu**y. then he delved in with one finger. “God yes….” she moaned as Peter thrust in and out of her.  
  
Peter then pulled his finger out and pulled Rose up and into his arms. He took his finger and licked it clean.   
  
Rose felt the heat between her legs get hotter. She moved her hand down to his erection and wrapped her hand around it. Then slowly she pulled down to the base of his c**k and then back up.   
  
Peter thrust with her as she did this. Peter then stilled her hand and turned them. He wanted her there and then. He knew the table was there so he turned her “Bend over.” he whispered.  
  
Rose blushed. She knew what Peter had in mind and it drove her desire for him on more. She did as he asked and placed her hands on the table and then bent over the chair and opened her legs for him.  
  
Peter lined up and thrust into her.  
  
Rose moaned out as he did. The weeks that they had been separated fell away as they became one. Rose also knew that neither of them would last long. She felt Peter harden as he thrust into her, then her world went white as she came and clamped around him and that set Peter’s orgasm off.   
  
After a few minutes they both came down from their highs and Rose felt Peter’s flaccid c**k fall from her. So she stood and Peter held her close. “Missed you.” he whispered.  
  
“I missed you too. Now how about some food.”   
  
\---  
  
They both cooked their meal of steamed veg and grilled fish with side salad. There was even cheesecake for afters. Peter had cleaned himself up as Rose had prepared the veg and then she did the same whilst he grilled the fish. Rose had found an old dressing gown and had slipped hers on.   
  
“I thought you wanted to be naked?” Peter waggled his eyebrows.  
  
“I do, but not when we are eating.” she winked.  
  
“Ok.”   
  
They chatted about what Peter could expect when they went into Torchwood in three days. Peter had told her, he was excited and scared too.  
  
Rose had said it was natural. Then Peter had asked about the darkness. Rose had re-directed the question to telling him about the yellow alien. It had indeed crossed the void. Somehow, Rose was still unsure how. But she didn’t voice the fact that the alien had been from her universe not this and that meant that something bad was coming. And they really needed to find the Doctor.  
  
Rose and Peter then placed the dishes into the dish washer. Peter then yawned.  
  
“Tired old man?”   
  
“A little, been a long few days.”  
  
“Ready for bed then sleepy?” Rose teased her hand into his robe and rubbed at his c**k  
  
“Mmmm not sleepy.” he closed his eyes as Rose ran her fingernail up and down his c**k. “Bed Rose.” Peter said.   
  
Rose smiled. She wanted to show Peter the surprise. “I have something to show you first?”  
  
“Oh.” he smiled.  
  
Rose beckoned him with her finger to their bedroom and then pushed the door open.  
  
Peter looked inside and then he smiled. His bed was there, no their bed was in their room. He turned and looked at Rose.  
  
“I know how much you love that bed and I wanted you to have …” Rose’s words were silenced by Peter’s kiss. Then they removed their robes and Peter guided her to the bed.   
  
They made slow passionate love that time. Rose on top of him as he bucked up into her. Then they curled up together and fell fast asleep.  
  
\---  
  
So that was how they spent the next day too. Making love any where they could, the shower, the bath, the sofa, a chair, the floor in front of the fire. By the start of the next day they were both a little saddle sore. So Peter had suggested that he finally unpack.   
  
So it was that they found Peter some clothes, just a pair of grey joggers and a washed out sweat shirt. They did Peter’s clothes first. It didn’t take that long. Rose had made the other side of the built in wardrobes his. He had his *work clothes* and *normal clothes* Rose had told him of the dress code at Torchwood, all that was different was that he wouldn’t be wearing his jumpers. He would also be given the basic field gear too.  
  
Rose had showed him. It consisted of black combat pant, black jumper and black Doc Martin boots.   
  
They then set about un packing some of his nick knacks. Rose had told him to put them wherever he wanted to. Rose the found the picture of his Mum. It had been on his bedside table, so she picked that up and his two poetry books and took them into the bedroom.   
  
Four hours later and they took a breather. Then Rose’s flat phone rang.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hi love.”  
  
“Hi Mum.”  
  
“Am not interrupting am I?”  
  
“We are just have a breather.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Rose could hear the humour in her mother’s voice. “We have been unpacking Peter’s stuff.”  
  
“Oh. Well I was wondering if you and Peter wanted to come to a late supper, you know and meet this man who has stole your heart.”  
  
“Mmmm hang on I will ask him.” Rose pressed a button to put the phone on silent and walked back into the sitting room.   
  
Peter was engrossed in one of his history books.   
  
“Peter.” Rose said.  
  
“Mmm.” he muttered  
  
“Peter.” Rose said a little louder.  
  
“Sorry yes?” he put the book on his chest.  
  
“Mum wants to know if we would like to have a late supper at her house.”  
  
“Ah, she wants to meet me eh?”   
  
“Yes,”  
  
“Well I think its about time. So yes we can have supper.”  
  
“Ok,” Rose kissed his head and went back to the phone. “Hi mum what time do you want us there for?”  
  
“8 and I will send a car so you two can have some wine with supper.”  
  
“Ok, see you at 8.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter was sat in the back of the Tyler limo. He had a dark blue pair of trousers on and a pale blue shirt. Which had surprised Rose as she thought his wardrobe was devoid of colour. Rose wore long black leggings and a long powder blue off the shoulder top. Rose watched as Peter jigged his legs up and down. He was nervous. “You ok?”  
  
“Just a little nervous, not every day I have to meet the parents of my girlfriend.”   
  
Rose smiled. She was glad he was nervous of that, Rose had, had a couple of boyfriends. Nothing physical. But they had always gone out to impress Pete Tyler, Vitex and Torchwood founder and Jacqueline Tyler Vitex Heiress. But it was Pete and Jackie Tyler, parents of Rose Tyler that had Peter nervous. “I love you.” she said.  
  
“I love you too.” he held her hand.  
  
\---  
  
Jackie was stood at the door.   
  
“Jacks.” Pete said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Come in and wait for them.”  
  
“No, I want to see just how much he resembles the Doctor.”  
  
“Jacks, Rose isn’t with him because he looks like the Doctor, and he resembles him yes. But she is with him because she loves Peter. Now don’t you forget that.”  
  
“Spoilsport.”   
  
“Muuuuuum.”   
  
“Right on cue.” Jackie smiled as she went to see what her almost four year old son was doing.  
  
\---  
  
The night went better than Peter had expected. Jackie had blurted out that he had more of an appetite than the Doctor, Rose had given her mother such a look. But Peter just smiled. The air was clear and Peter found that Rose had traits of both her mother and father and a few of her own. Young Tony Tyler was quiet. But Rose had said that wouldn’t be the case for long.  
  
They enjoyed their meal. then Pete took Rose and Peter into his study. Jackie took Tony to bed.  
  
Rose knew Peter was about to learn what was going on.  
  
“So Peter, has Rose said much about what she actually does at Torchwood?”  
  
“Not that much.”   
  
“Ah, well I think its only fair that you are brought up to date on Rose’s teams current project.”   
  
Rose and Peter sat down as Pete Tyler explained that they had discovered that stars had been disappearing from the sky, then this dimension cannon thing, suddenly started to work. “Then the yellow alien had come through and we realised that the wall between all the worlds was breeched. So we knew we had to do one thing. We had to find one person.”  
  
Rose looked at Peter. “You mean the Doctor don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, he is the only one who can help us.”  
  
“So I have been using the dimension cannon to cross the void.” Rose spoke.  
  
Peter looked at her.   
  
“It’s safe Peter, we ran hundreds of tests on it before I would even let her near it.”  
  
“Any way, we couldn’t pin point exactly where the Doctor was as he never stays still for long. But we tracked down his current companion.”  
  
“Oh right.”  
  
“Yes, we then learned that the one constant thing in all of this is her, all the timelines converge on her.”  
  
“Ok, so she is the link.” Peter said.  
  
“Yes,”  
  
“So let me see, you have followed this *Companion* in hope that she will lead you to the Doctor at some point in her timeline.”  
  
“She said you were good.” Pete said.  
  
Peter looked at Rose. “I have tried to contact the Doctor but had failed. But I have saw Donna.”  
  
“Donna?”  
  
“The Companion Donna Noble.”  
  
“So what happens next? What happens when you find him?”  
  
“We tell him what is going on and see if he can help.” Pete said.  
  
“So is Rose the only one who can use the cannon?”  
  
“No, Jake, Mickey, myself and Jackie can. Those of us who have been from one parallel to the other can only use it for some reason.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Rose knew Peter had asked that question to see if he could go with her.   
  
“So tomorrow it is back to the cannon for Rose and you will assist in the lab.” Pete said.  
  
“Sounds good.” Peter smiled.  
  
\---  
  
So the next day Rose was dressed in her black pants, cerise top and purple leather jacket and boots. “Very sexy” Peter had remarked that morning as they got ready.   
  
“Well Donna has seen me wearing these all the time so I thought…”  
  
“…you thought it better to keep wearing them.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
They journeyed to Torchwood. Where Peter was thrown in at the deep end. He knew that when he stepped through the doors she was Miss Tyler, his field leader. So he treat her that way.  
  
Rose led them to the room at the top of the building. Rose had told him all about this room how it held sad memories for her. He watched as she stood in the middle of the room and pressed a small device and she was gone.  
  
\---  
  
They could contact Rose via a radio. She had informed them that she had found Donna. But she was in her own little parallel world where the Doctor was dead. Donna had a time beetle on her back and Rose had to get Donna to realise this. That this world wasn’t the real one. She soon did and she left a message with Donna to give to the Doctor.  
  
Rose came back. “I think we’ve nailed it.” she smiled.  
  
Peter felt his heart drop, what if Rose decided not to come back after she found her Doctor. What if he decided he loved her and wanted her to travel with him. Peter pushed those thoughts aside as he got on with his work.  
  
Then Rose jumped again. Then she found him. She told HQ to lock on to the TARDIS and take her there. Then they heard nothing. Then Pete took a phone call. Mickey and Jackie came barging in. Mickey grabbed two guns, two dimension jumps and he and Jackie vanished.   
  
Pete pulled Peter to one side.  
  
“I think we need you, Jake and a team to head somewhere.” Pete said.  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Norway.” Pete answered him.  
  
\---  
  
Peter, Jake, Charlie and four others had been holed up in a B&B in Norway. They took turns in staking out the beach. He had barely slept the three days they had been there. All he could think about was Rose. That she wouldn’t come back. That she had found a way back to her beloved Doctor.  
  
Jake had noticed that Peter was edgy. He snapped at everyone. So it was at his suggestion that after this days stakeout he will take a day off. Charlie, Peter and Jake were sat in the 4x4. Then Jake heard it first. He looked at Peter then he was out of the car. Peter and Charlie weren’t far behind him. Peter watched as an old fashioned police box appeared on the beach. Then the doors opened.  
  
Out came Jackie, and a man in a blue suit, then Rose. Then a few moments later, a man in a brown suit and red haired woman stepped out.   
  
“Let’s stay back for now.” Jake whispered to Peter.  
  
Peter could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Rose was so close but so far. He could only watch.   
  
He saw the two men, who he could now see looked like him. Rose was speaking to them both. Then the one in the blue suit went closer to Rose. Then they were in a passionate embrace. Peter had to turn away at that moment. His heart shattering as he did.  
  
“DOCTOR WAIT!” Rose yelled as she moved past the other Doctor. But it was too late. The TARDIS winked out of that world. She felt a hand in hers. She turned and saw him. The Doctor, but not. “NO. YOU HAVE TO COME BACK!! PLEASE….. “ Rose sank to her knees.  
  
The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Rose moved. “PETER!” she yelled out and then the sobs came  
  
Peter heard Rose yell. He spun round and saw her on her knees. He then ran as fast as he could.  
  
The Doctor watched as this man, came running at him and Rose. He made to move.  
  
“Doctor don’t.” Jackie put her hand out and moved the Doctor to her side.  
  
“Rose” Peter said as he stopped and dropped to his knees beside Rose.  
  
“Peter.” Rose buried herself in his chest. “I….he….” she then sobbed.  
  
“Shhhh Rose, tell me later.”  
  
“Ok, who is he? Why does he look like me?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“That is a long story.” Jake said.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Peter were sat on the beach. Rose still huddled in his arms.  
  
Jackie, Jake, Charlie and The Doctor were sat in the car.   
  
“Ok, so he is this worlds doppelganger?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And Rose fell for him because he looks like me?”  
  
“No, she couldn’t stand him at first, she…we don’t see Peter as ever being you, he is just Peter. Yes you look familiar but that is where the similarities end.” Jackie said.  
  
The Doctor looked out at Rose and Peter. He could feel anger rising in him, “If she loves him so much why did she kiss me? Why did she ask for the sentence to be finished.?”  
  
Jackie could hear the change of tone in his voice. The Doctor (the full blooded one) had said he could be dangerous, he had been born in battle. “I cant answer that, maybe Rose will one day. But you have to accept that she loves Peter. I am sorry Doctor, but…..”  
  
“I know, I cant help it Jackie, I was born like this, all his emotions and Donna’s it’s a little crowded in here at the minute. I need time to sort it all out.”  
  
“Yes, speaking of time the tide will turn soon. We need to get back to the B&B and inform Pete of what’s happened.” Jake said.  
  
“Doctor, you Jake and Charlie go back to the B&B, Jake send Luke back to pick me Rose and Peter up.”  
  
They all nodded. “Doctor…we will talk more later.” she placed a hand on his. “You will always be welcome in my house. You know that.”  
  
“Thank you Jackie.”  
  
Jake then walked over to Jackie. “Where’s Mickey?”  
  
“He decided to stay behind, I don’t know why love. But I am sorry.”  
  
Jake just nodded.   
  
\---  
  
The next day they were all back in London. Rose, Jackie and The Doctor were giving their accounts of what happened. Peter was sat next to Rose as she explained what had happened.  
  
“So its over?” Pete looked at the Doctor  
  
“Yes, the reality bomb is gone, the stars and the whole of time and space is safe again.”  
  
“Good, thank you Doctor.” Pete held his hand out.  
  
“I think I need to make a few changes.” the Doctor said  
  
“Like what?”  
  
Pete had given Rose and Peter two weeks off. Told them to go holiday. Which they did. They went out into the country. In a small cottage.  
  
When the returned Rose was beaming and happy.   
  
\---  
  
She and Peter were invited over to her parents for dinner.  
  
Her mum had explained that the Doctor was living with them until he adjusted to the slow path and being human. But Rose didn’t mind. Neither did Peter. They had talked a lot over those two weeks. Rose telling Peter why she had kissed the Doctor. Peter was clear on the subject now.   
  
Jackie met them at the door. “Rose you look…well glowing.” she pulled her into a hug.  
  
“Thanks Mum.”   
  
The Jackie pulled Peter into a hug. “Thanks.” he blushed.  
  
“Erm mum…” Rose looked at Peter.  
  
“What is it love?”  
  
“Can me and Peter have a word with you and Dad before dinner.”  
  
Jackie could see it in her daughter’s eyes. “Sure honey.”  
  
Peter took Rose by the hand.   
  
\---  
  
Pete was in his study, he was just finalising a new treaty deal when there was a tap on his door. Then in walked his wife, daughter and future son-in-law.   
  
“Pete, Rose wants to talk to us before dinner.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Right.” Rose looked at Peter.  
  
Peter in turn felt his stomach doing somersaults. He just squeezed her hand  
  
“Erm… me and Peter got married.” she blurted out.  
  
Peter closed his eyes. Rose had warned him he could end up with a Jackie Tyler slap. But instead he heard a squeal. He opened his eyes to see Jackie hugging her daughter. Then Pete came over and shook Peter’s hand.  
  
“Welcome to the family.”   
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Jackie then almost squeezed the life from him.   
  
Rose then nodded to Peter.   
  
He knew what she meant. She pulled her dad over. “Dad. Where is the Doctor?”  
  
“Ah, couple of things before you and he have your chat.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Pete led Rose into a small room. “Ok, he isn’t called the Doctor now Rose.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, he has also changed his look, he didn’t want to look like the Doctor or Peter. So he is a little different.”  
  
“Ok so what is his name?”  
  
“Stuart Logan. Well Professor Stuart Logan.”  
  
“Professor? Of what?”  
  
“History and English, he has just gotten a place in a private school down on the south coast.”  
  
“Oh.” Rose was both happy and sad.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I….nothing. I just thought he might of helped at Torchwood. Lord knows we could use his expertise.”  
  
“He said he will help now and then, in emergencies and whenever he comes across something. He is waiting in the small lounge for you.”   
  
“Oh and Dad, we need to chat about Peter later too. The Rules state a married couple cant work together.”  
  
“I know love.” Pete smiled.  
  
“Well me and Peter have spoken about it. I will tell you more later.”  
  
Pete nodded  
  
Then she left the room.  
  
\---  
  
Stuart was sat on a chair flicking through a book. Then he heard a light rap on the door. Then in walked Rose.  
  
“Hi.” she smiled.  
  
“Hello.” he placed the book down. He still felt a flood of emotion for Rose, always would, but he had been having intense counselling session. He was learning to deal with his TimeLord part and human part well. He was starting to control the emotions.  
  
“You look…” Rose held her hand to his as she stepped forward. Gone was the long side burns and sticky uppy hair. It was a lot shorter and had no product in. (kind of like Dave Tiler in Single Father) he was wearing thin wire framed glasses. He had on a pair of light blue jeans and a t-shirt. He couldn’t look more different than the Doctor or Peter. “…different.”  
  
“Good different or bad different?”  
  
Rose smiled at the line he had said to her so long ago. “Just different, different. But a good one. Stuart.”  
  
“Ah your dad tell you?”  
  
“Yeah, Professor Logan eh.”  
  
“Yeah.” then he noticed her hand. “Not the only one who has changed their name. he picked her hand up.  
  
“Ah, no hiding anything from you is there.”  
  
“No. Congratulations.”  
  
“Thank you.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Rose. Can I ask you something?”  
  
Rose took a deep breath. “I know what your gonna ask, why did I kiss you? Why did I ask you to finish the sentence.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I needed closure, that day, the first time when you disappeared before you could answer. I was a wreck, it took me a long while to sort my life. Then it got turned upside down when I first saw Peter. For a moment I thought you had found a way. But then I realised it wasn’t you. I let you go, well let him go. I then let Peter into my heart. He is the best thing to happen to me. Yes I love the Doctor, I love you in a way too. But I am in love with Peter, it is a deeper love than I have ever felt before. But I had to have that one moment. Just to see, you said the words yes, but anyone can say them. But you cant in a kiss. If you love someone it comes across in the kiss. That is why I tried to stop him. For him to take you with him and Donna.”  
  
“Rose, I didn’t want to go back with him. He wouldn’t anyway. The Shadow Proclamation would of carted me off.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Breaking TimeLord Rules.”  
  
“But….”  
  
“There should never be a Human/TimeLord Metacrisis.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“The Timelord physiology can deal with the memories and emotions and the mind. But a human cant. They die Rose.”  
  
“Donna” Rose placed her hands on her mouth.  
  
“She is fine, I promise, he would’ve wiped her mind and she will be safe.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, so I couldn’t of gone back, I would have been locked up and experimented on.”  
  
“Does that mean he is on his own?”  
  
“For now, you know him he cant stay on his own for too long.”  
  
Rose smiled. “So we ok?”  
  
“Fine. Brilliant. I am truly happy for you and Peter. He is a good man.”  
  
“Thanks, now I think we had better get to dinner before mum starts shouting.” Rose smiled.  
  
Rose felt that this was her reward, having Peter in her life, her mum and dad happy. And even a small part of him around. She just hoped that the Doctor would one say get his reward as he had earned it.


End file.
